Cough Syrup
by MiliiSidero
Summary: Kurt se encuentra en rehabilitación por un pasado oscuro secreto. Su compañera de habitación es Santana, una chica que no tiene miedo a decir lo que piensa y siente. Blaine es un chico amable y dulce que está dispuesto a ayudar a todos, es voluntario en el mismo lugar. Qué pasará cuando se conozcan? (Tiene un poco de Brittana y a penas de Kadam)
1. Cap1:The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

Cap.1: The first time ever I saw your face.

_-Se que todos tratan de ser Buenos conmigo pero la verdad es que está empezando a ser molesto, no aguanto esas miradas y sonrisas de lastima, no las necesito. Pero claro, tengo que tratar de quedarme tranquilo, así podré salir de acá lo antes posible- _Pensó Kurt sentado esperando que le dieran el número de la habitación y su nuevo y monótono uniforme que iba a tener que usar los siguientes 6 meses. A los pocos minutos eso fue exactamente lo que hizo una rubia enfermera con una gran sonrisa y lo guió hasta su nueva habitación. En el camino el chico registró cada detalle de las personas y las habitaciones; pudo ver lo que la enfermera señaló como el comedor y la sala de estar, que estaba llena de sillones, una radio, varias ventanas con cortinas oscuras a los costados. No había ningún cuadro colgado en las paredes, a modo de "decoración" solo había una maceta gris en una esquina con una planta alta en ella que Kurt no podía reconocer.

Todo se veía tan…"sin vida" y depresivo que el chico aceleró el paso al querer llegar rápidamente a su habitación, pero todavía no había llegado. Antes de eso había una habitación donde, gracias a la ventana en la puerta, se podía ver muchas sillas formando un círculo y un pizarrón detrás, tal como un aula. Esa imagen le produjo asco y escalofríos, por lo que volteó la cabeza rápidamente para ver lo que parecía una oficina. En la puerta un cartel decía 'consejero' pero no había nadie adentro. Según la enfermera debía tener que asistir cada viernes a las "conversaciones grupales" y dos veces por semana con el consejero.

Kurt solo continuó viendo a su alrededor y vio en el pasillo muchísimas habitaciones con números en ellas.

Siguieron caminando por un buen rato hasta que la enfermera paró enfrente de una, dio media vuelta y le entregó un papel al chico diciéndole con una sonrisa "216, esta es tu habitación, como podrás notar tienes una compañera de habitación. Cámbiate, en un rato volveré por tu ropa e iremos al comedor, así podrás almorzar ¡Ah!" La mujer parecía muy entusiasmada pero esto no le podía importar menos a Kurt, lo único que hizo fue asentir, dejar su mochila en la cama de arriba y dar media vuelta. Su nueva habitación se veía igual que las otras, aburrida y depresiva.

Había una cama marinera bastante amplia pegada a la pared que tenía una ventana, en frente había un pequeño mueble para guardar la ropa y un baño pequeño pero con suficiente espacio para que una persona estuviera cómoda.

La enfermera se fue cuando el chico entró a la habitación, aunque Kurt no lo notó (tampoco le interesaba). Solo apoyó su cabeza sobre el marco de la ventana y pensó _-__¿Qué__ se supone que tengo que hacer?__ ¿Quedarme encerrado entre estas cuatro paredes? ¡Ni loco! Tengo que pensar en una manera de salir de acá antes de que me vuelva loco, acaban de pasar ¿Cuánto? ¿Media hora desde que salí de mi casa? Y mataría por un cigarrillo.-_

De la nada, como un golpe en la cara se acordó que la enfermera volvería para llevarse su ropa. Se cambió rápidamente y después de hacerlo, a los pocos segundos, tocaron la puerta.

"¡Si, pase!" Gritó Kurt acomodándose su nuevo uniforme.

"¿Y? ¿Te queda bien?" Preguntó la conocida rubia con la misma sonrisa mientras se acercaba al chico.

"Supongo, da igual." Contestó dándole la ropa con la que había entrado con desinterés a la joven.

Después de llevarse a ropa del chico, la enfermera guió al mismo hasta el comedor.

La comida se veía bien pero Kurt no tocó ni el tenedor, pero ocupó su tiempo observando cada detalle de los que estaban a su alrededor, había un grupo de chicos y chicas que parecían de 18, como él y después había gente hasta los casi 30 Kurt suponía.

La música comenzó a sonar y todos fueron a la sala de estar. Algunos hablaban, otros leían y otros escuchaban la radio. Todos estaban sentados, tanto en los sillones como en el piso y todos estaban distraídos con algo, todos a excepción de Kurt, quien estaba de brazos cruzados apoyado contra la pared viendo lo que hacían lo demás, preguntándose como esas personas podían entretenerse con cosas tan aburridas sin intentar irse.

Casi media hora de puro aburrimiento para Kurt había pasado y luego de esos 30 minutos una chica se paró de uno de los sillones y se quedó mirando a través de la ventana, tenía cara de aburrimiento pero con esperanza en sus. Luego de ver a través de ella volteó su cabeza y miró a Kurt, inclinó un poco su cabeza pensando en quien sabe qué cosa sobre él y se acercó lentamente, mientras Kurt lo observaba; era una chica de pelo negro, largo, con ojos marrones, era flaca y alta.

"Hola, soy Santana." La chica le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

Kurt al parecer no la aceptó y miró el techo ignorándola.

"Es un placer en conocerte también chico nuevo." Dijo la chica con tono de sarcasmo.

El chico giró su cabeza a su derecha para hacerle saber a la chica que no quería hablar con ella, pero se encontró con algo que jamás había visto. Un chico hermoso acababa de salir del pasillo y estaba saludando a los pacientes de la habitación, teniendo pequeñas conversaciones con cada uno, al parecer preguntaba si estaban bien y necesitaban algo y algunas cosas mas que Kurt no pudo distinguir, estaba perdido en su apariencia, tenía el pelo oscuro atrapado en gel, unas cejas demasiado triangulares que a Kurt le causaban gracia, sus ojos…hay sus ojos…eran verde-miel y mostraban preocupación y amabilidad hacia los pacientes.

¿Sería un enfermero? ¿Un ángel? Kurt no podía saberlo, no podía pensar correctamente ya que los ojos del posible ángel lo tenían atrapado, no podía escapar de ellos por más de que su cerebro quisiese.

El chico dio toda la vuelta conversando hasta que llegó a Kurt y a Santana. Le dio una sonrisa a la chica y al ver a Kurt se quedó atónito.

* * *

Bueno esta era la fic de la que estuve hablando ayer en Recuerdos de Blanco y Negro, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Sé que es muy corto pero bueno,los próximos serán mas largos.

Tengo que aclarar que esta historia no es originalmente mia, es la idea de una amiga que me pidió si la podia escribir, se llama Margui :P

Bueno, les dejo el twitter de mis fics por si quieren enterarse de spoilers o cosas así: h(ttp)s:(/)(/)twitter Klainer_4ever (saquen paréntesis y espacios)

También pueden leer mis otras fics originalmente mias como Cada Sgundo A Tu Lado (completa) y Recuerdos en Blanco Y Negro (en proceso).

Espero poder subir el próximo capítulo el fin de semana.

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	2. Cap2: Lean On Me

Cap.2: Lean On Me

(Blaine)

Saludó a Santana como cualquier otro día e iba a saludar al chico a su lado que parecía nuevo ya que jamás lo había visto. Volteó su cabeza y se quedó paralizado, ya lo había visto de lejos, peor verlo tan de cerca era otra cosa totalmente distinta. Sin darse cuenta lo estaba admirando, su cabello castaño y perfecto, parecía que hubiera pasado horas en arreglarlo para que pareciera algo despeinado, su piel era pálida, casi tan blanca como una hoja y sus ojos ¡Por Dios! Eran azules con un poco de gris que lo hacían volver loco.

Santana, al ver que Blaine no se presentaba ante el mas alto, levantó su mano y la movió entre el espacio que había entre los dos chicos diciendo "¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí?"

Los chicos hipnotizados se sobresaltaron un poco al volver a la realidad. Blaine rió ligeramente, asintió con la cabeza y dijo mientras extendía su mano "Hola, soy Blaine." Y le regaló una gran sonrisa.

Kurt le brindó una pequeña, casi invisible sonrisa y extendió su mano a la ya ofrecida para tomarla y sacudirla ligeramente mientras decía "Kurt."

_-Su mano es tan suave- _Pensó Blaine. Luego recordó que tenía que ayudar a las enfermeras y con algo de tristeza por pensar en perder el contacto de la piel del chico dijo "Lo lamento, pero tengo que ayudar a las enfermeras, pero fue un gusto conocerte Kurt, hablamos luego." Y se fue.

Santana tenía una sonrisa pícara mientras Kurt trataba de recuperar el aliento. Una vez que lo hizo, miró seriamente a la chica a su lado y le dijo "Cuéntame todo."

"Con que ahora si quieres hablar." Respondió la chica con una risita.

Y así fue como la chica le contó todo lo que sabía a Kurt sobre Blaine durante varios minutos; que era un chico amable que le encantaba ayudar a los demás y que venía todas las tardes todos los días de la semana para ayudar a las enfermeras y hablar con los pacientes. Tenía buen sentido del humor y tenía una buena voz, a veces cantaba, solo en esos momentos en los que algún paciente estaba enfermo o deprimido o fuera su cumple años.

El nombre de la chica era Santana e iba a compartir su habitación con ella pero esas dos cosas fueron para Kurt dos detalles sin demasiada importancia.

Luego de unos minutos después de aquella charla, Blaine volvió a la habitación, pero esta vez no se detuvo ni a mirar a otra persona que no fuera Kurt, caminó derecho hacia él y le mostró todos sus dientes con una sonrisa y dijo "Hola de nuevo."

"Tengo una pregunta." Respondió Kurt seriamente.

"Adelante, pregunta."

"Esta chica a mi lado" Dijo señalando a Santana "me explicó que haces aquí pero no entiendo ¿Por qué?"

Santana solo dijo "Ok, no voy a contestar, mas tus preguntas." Y fue a sentarse.

Blaine rió y volteó su mirada al chico y con una sonrisa dijo sinceramente "Me gusta ayudar a los demás, pienso que es algo importante que mas personas deberían hacer."

Kurt se quedó petrificado ante su respuesta, nunca había conocido a alguien que pensara así.

"¿Estás bien? Pareces algo tenso." Dijo Blaine poniendo su mano en el hombro de Kurt.

El otro chico se sobresaltó un poco al sentir su mano que lo hizo volver a la realidad. Lo miró a Blaine y dijo casi en un susurro "No te creo." Y movió un poco su hombro para deshacerse de la mano apoyada en él y se fue de la habitación para tirarse de cabeza en la cama de abajo, sin importar qué cama era la de quien.

Por el momento no quería pensar en nada así que se durmió.

Unas pocas horas después sintió como una mano lo movía. Algo molesto levantó la cara para identificar a la persona que debía matar por haber hecho eso.

Santana.

_-¿Y ahora que quiere?- _Pensó.

"Sal de mi cama." Dijo la chica no tan seria.

El chico solo gruñó y lentamente se levantó y subió las escaleras para estrenar su cama.

"¿Por qué te fuiste así?" Continuó la chica mirándolo mientras se acostaba.

El chico permaneció en silencio mirando el techo.

"¿Blaine te hizo o dijo algo?"

Kurt solo se dio vuelta para darle la espalda y mirar la pared.

"Bueno, solo preguntaba porque según lo que me dijo parecía algo confundido." Fingió rendirse y se acostó en la cama cerrando los ojos esperando lo inevitable.

Unos segundos de silencio pasaron hasta que…

"¿Qué dijo?" Preguntó Kurt después de asomar su cabeza para ver a Santana.

La chica sonrió, abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza para ver a otra cabeza dada vuelta esperando una respuesta y dijo en un suspiro "Eres tan obvio."

Kurt no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, solo se quedó mirándola. Santana rodó los ojos y siguió "Después de que te fuiste se quedó paralizado y se acercó a mí pensando que yo le podía dar alguna pista pero yo estaba tan sorprendida como él." Paró un minuto de hablar para mirarlo con preocupación y continuó "Enserio ¿Dijo algo malo?"

El chico no contestó y después de unos segundos volvió a su posición anterior para seguir mirando el techo.

Santana no podía mas con esto y explotó, literalmente; se levantó de su cama con una furia que no sabía que existía dentro de ella, se paró firmemente en frente de la cama y gritó "¡Te interesa Blaine, lo entiendo y la verdad es que no tendría ningún problema con ello si no fuera porque solo me prestas atención, me escuchas o me hablas si digo algo relacionado con él! Y ya me tiene harta esa actitud cuando lo único que intento es ser buena con el nuevo y mi compañero de habitación. A mí me hubiera gustado tener a alguien que tratara de hablar conmigo y tratar de ser mi amigo para no tener que sentirme excluida y sola, cada día pensando en la chica que amo y que no podré ver todavía por unos cuantos meses, torturándome pensando si ya eligió a alguien mejor que yo para pasar el resto de su vida y ni siquiera le pude decir que la amo antes de terminar aquí." La voz de la chica fue bajando de volumen y fue aumentando la cantidad de lágrimas en sus ojos a medida que terminaba de hablar y cuando lo hizo las soltó todas, sus rodillas se volvieron débiles y se flexionaron haciéndola caer al piso, con una mano en el suelo, tratando de no dejar escapar ningún grito de dolor, porque justamente eso era lo que sentía cuando recordaba a su hermosa Brittany o sus primeros días de rehabilitación.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba, cerró los ojos fuertemente en un intento inútil para que las lágrimas dejaran de correr por sus mejillas cuando de repente sintió una mano en su espalda, debajo de su cuello, sobre sus hombros.

¿Estaría soñando o imaginaba cosas? Parecía un brazo. Abrió apenas, pero lo suficiente para poder ver, los ojos y se encontró con un chico totalmente desconocido, un chico parecido a Kurt físicamente pero Kurt nunca se hubiera sentado a su lado en el piso y la hubiera abrazado.

Pero después de unos segundos a Santana le dejó de importar y se aferró con las dos manos a la remera del uniforme del chico, quien alzó su otra mano para pasarla debajo de la otra sobre su espalda y esperó, solo esperó sentado con los ojos cerrados a que las lágrimas dejaran de moverse sobre la cara de la chica.

Cuando eso sucedió, después de mas o menos una hora, dijo en casi un susurro "Lo lamento." Tragó un nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, abrió los ojos y continuó diciendo "No suelo hablar mucho con la gente, pero puedo notar que eres una buena persona y no me has hecho nada para merecer mi actitud."

Pausó para poder decir una palabra que le costaba decir y de tanto tiempo sin decirla casi se le olvidaba que existía "G-Gracias." Suspiró y continuó "Por tratar de ser mi amiga y por ser buena conmigo."

Santana tenía los ojos en blanco ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Se había desmayado? ¿Estaba en coma? Esto no era gracioso, quería despertar y ver al Kurt que le daba la espalda aunque le dieran ganas de revolearle una silla por la cabeza porque sinceramente tanto cambio en tan poco tiempo daba un poco de miedo.

Levantó un poco la cabeza para poder ver al chico a los ojos y con algo de preocupación preguntó "¿Kurt? ¿Te sientes bien?"

Kurt sonrió, la primera sonrisa que vio hasta ahora la chica que guardó en su mente sabiendo que no vería muchas mas, y le contestó "Si, solamente es que sabia a lo que te referías cuando hablabas de esa chica Brittany, no lo amo de esa forma pero lo amo como amigo y significa mucho para mí porque estuvo conmigo sin importar las circunstancias y la verdad es que me vendría bien tener una amiga aquí para no torturarme con Adam."

"¿Adam?"

"Mi amigo."

"Está bien." Dijo Santana alejándose un poco del abrazo de Kurt, sentándose derecha y secándose las lágrimas con la palma de su mano y continuó "Hagamos un trato." Hizo una pausa para estudiar la reacción del chico, pero como no mostró ninguna prosiguió "Ser amigos para no pensar en los que nos esperan afuera y nos trataremos bien y…como un bonus te ayudaré con Blaine."

Ahora fue el turno de los ojos del chico de ponerse en blanco y después de unos segundos preguntó con confusión "¿Ayudarme con Blaine?"

"¿No quieres que te ayude?"

"No, porque no pasa nada con él."

"Por ahora, por eso te quiero ayudar para que pase."

"Pero no quiero que pase nada."

"Como quieras." Santana no iba a dejar el tema así de fácil pero primero necesitaba saber algo "Entonces... ¿Por qué te fuiste?"

Kurt suspiró profundamente _–No pasaría nada si se lo dijera a una persona- _Pensó y le contestó "Él no hizo nada, solo me sorprendió que fuera tan bueno, sinceramente no podía creer que alguien como él disfrutara hacer cosas como estas porque nunca conocí a alguien así, excepto por mi mamá, que desde que murió solo cosas malas pasaron. Creo que fue por eso que me alejé, por miedo a que cosas malas siguieran pasando y ya con lo que tengo es mas que suficiente."

"Hmm…te entiendo, yo cuando lo conocí por primera vez pensé que me lo decía en broma y que la verdadera razón era porque trabajaba como enfermero y necesitaba la plata pero a medida que lo días fueron pasando me di cuenta que era como él había dicho, no trabajaba aquí, lo hacía porque lo disfrutaba y porque pensaba que era lo correcto y además no es fácil de aceptar, yo todavía sigo teniendo mis dudas." Terminó de decir esto y se rió un poco, hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó "Escúchame, como amiga siento que me corresponde la responsabilidad de decirte la verdad y además soy así, brutalmente honesta." La chica le sonrió y el chico asintió sin entender del todo pero dispuesto a escucharla "La verdad es que la terapia grupal e incluso la individual no sirven para nada, lo único que me hizo sentir bien, aunque suene un poco raro o no te guste mucho, fue Blaine, es como mi terapia aunque de todas formas voy a esas estupideces que hacen llamar terapia de grupo y consejero pero por formalidad, de vez en cuando les digo que estoy mejor, sonrió y digo que no puedo esperar a salir de acá y ser exitosa afuera."

"¿Algo de lo que les decís es verdad?"

"No todo, pero lo digo para que piensen que están haciendo un gran trabajo. No te digo que mañana hables con Blaine y te abras a él completamente peor inténtalo, dale una oportunidad."

"Está bien… ¿Cómo es Brittany?"

Los dos se quedaron conversando por aproximadamente dos horas, en las que Kurt aprendió que la novia de su compañera de habitación era alta, rubia, de ojos claros, con piel no muy bronceada y que vivía en su propio mundo de arco iris y unicornios pero a la hora de las relaciones como la familia y amigos y Santana se ponía algo seria, siempre se podía contar con ella para lo que fuera y siempre iluminaba cualquier habitación en la que entrara y aprendió muchas cosas mas.

Después de muchas horas de charla comieron y se fueron a dormir, esas dos cosas fueron muy calladas por el cansancio de hablar tanto.

_-Quizás este lugar no está tan mal- _Pensó Kurt antes de cerrar sus ojos y dormir.

* * *

Buenooo, dos capítulos de dos diferentes fics en un día...que sueño...para los que además de leer esta fic leen Recuerdos en blanco y negro no se si mañana voy a poder actualizar ya que me llenaron con pruebas esta semana pero haré lo posible :D (y para los que no leen Recuerdos en blanco y negro o No es lo que parece ¿Que esperan? La primera tiene 5 capítulos ya y la segunda 2 :D)

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, a mi me encantó escribir la parte de Santana

Bueno, el fin de semana actualizo.

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	3. Cap3: Maybe This Time

Antes de que empiecen a leer una advertencia (aunque era algo esperable): Se mencionan drogas

* * *

Cap. 3: Maybe This Time

Un sonido horrible y molesto inundó la habitación. La chica abrió lentamente los ojos, inhaló profundamente y se levantó de la cama en un sobresalto sin discutir mientras que el chico gruñía contra la almohada y ponía su cabeza debajo de ella.

Santana había ido al baño a cambiarse de su pijama al uniforme de todos los días. Cuando lo hizo lo guardó y al ver a Kurt retorciéndose entre las sábanas rió y apagó la alarma del reloj sobre el pequeño mueble para guardar la ropa. Se acercó al chico lenta y silenciosamente para destaparlo salvajemente, sabía que no estaba del todo bien hacer eso y que probablemente recibiría muchos insultos de su parte pero por otro lado el chico se tenía que empezar a acostumbrar a tener que levantarse a esa hora. Ya tenía sus manos en el aire a unos cinco o más centímetros de las sábanas. Kurt seguía con la cabeza debajo de la almohada.

"Ni se te ocurra." Dijo el chico con un tono de enojo contra el colchón.

Santana tenía los ojos como platos, después de unos segundos bajó sus brazos y los cruzó sobre su pecho con el ceño fruncido "¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Tienes ojos en la nuca o algo así?"

"No" Suspiró el chico mientras sacaba la cabeza para poder mirarla y continuó "Solo que mi oído está bien entrenado."

"Wow, es sorprendente."

"No creo que esa sea la palabra para describirlo pero" dijo Kurt mientras bajaba los pocos escalones que lo separaban del piso y al aterrizar continuó "llámalo como quieras." Buscó su uniforme y se fue derecho al baño. Cuando salió era otra persona, su pelo estaba mas peinado y brillante, su piel mas clara y ya no tenía el ceño fruncido, tampoco tenía una sonrisa pero era un progreso de todas formas.

La chica había terminado de armar su cama cuando su compañero de habitación salió del baño y ella volvió a entrar al mismo. Kurt repitió la acción de su nueva amiga, guardando su pijama y haciendo su cama.

"Enserio ¿Todos los días se tienen que levantar a las 10:00?" Preguntó Kurt una vez que escuchó como la puerta del baño se abría.

Santana se rió ante su pregunta y respondió "Si, al principio es horrible pero te terminas acostumbrando, vamos, seguro que ya está el desayuno listo." Sonrió y salió de la habitación con un Kurt hambriento detrás.

"¿Qué te trajo aquí?" Preguntó Santana al sentarse en la mesa.

"Varias cosas."

"¿No te acuerdas de ninguna?"

"Si…emm…LSD, PCP, heroína, porro, MDA. MDMA, pepas y pellote."

Santana guardó silencio, sinceramente no sabía que decir, nunca pensó que fueran tantas.

"¿Vos?"

"Solamente heroína."

"¿Cuánto tiempo tienes que estar?"

"2 meses y listo." Una gran sonrisa se formó en su cara mientras imaginaba aquel último día.

"¿Cómo es que aguantaste tanto tiempo y ahora no estás alterada o cansada de este lugar?"

"Oh, estoy muy cansada de este lugar, no lo soporto, pero creo que te acostumbras. Realmente no pienso en eso porque si lo hago lo voy a odiar mas." Hizo una pausa para verlo asentir con la cabeza y con una sonrisa algo traviesa preguntó "¿Hot vas hablar con Blaine no?"

Kurt se atragantó con su café y comenzó a toser ¿Cómo podría hacerlo después de haberse ido de esa manera ayer? Y aunque quisiera verlo ¿Cómo iba a explicar su repentino enojo y desaparición? ¿Cómo podría volver a mirar esos ojos verde-miel sin temblar? ¿Cómo…?

Un minuto… ¿Acababa de decir que….? Como sea, no tenía ganas de pensar en esas cosas cuando era tan temprano, antes de desayunar.

"¿No lo vas a hacer?" Volvió a preguntar Santana sin rendirse.

"Bueno…si…supongo…no lo sé." Trató de sonar indiferente y volvió a su café.

"Ooh ¡Vamos! ¿Por qué no?" Dijo la chica con un tono un poco infantil revoleando los hombros como si le estuviera preguntado a su padre por qué no la dejaba salir a jugar.

Kurt _sonrió_ ante aquella escena y respondió "¡Por Dios! ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿5?" Dejó la tasa sobre la mesa. Santana rió ante el comentario y el chico clavó sus ojos en poco humo que salía de la taza y continuó "La verdad es que no sabría que decirle y mucho menos después de lo que pasó ayer." Terminó de decir el chico mientras volvía su mirada a la chica en frente suyo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Oh vamos, como excusa para empezar una conversación puedes explicar lo que pasó, no es tan grave y sé que te mueres por hacerlo." Dijo la chica rodando los ojos antes de comer una galleta.

Kurt maldijo a la chica por saber todo el tiempo lo que él estaba pensando y así mismo por ser tan transparente.

"Está bien, trataré, pero no te prometo nada."

Después del desayuno que estuvo lleno de bromas y risas todos fueron al aula que había visto Kurt el primer día, era viernes, lo que significaba que iban a tener las conversaciones grupales que según su compañera de habitación era una gran oportunidad para presentarse y conocer gente nueva aunque Kurt no quisiera.

Dicha conversación no resultó ni tan buena ni tan mala, el chico solo dijo su nombre, que tenía 18 años y cosas tontas como cosas que no le gustaba y las que sí, no quiso darle mas información a completos desconocidos. Luego se sentó a escuchar los problemas de los demás, uno más parecido que el anterior.

Después de casi dos horas todos salieron a almorzar y luego de eso volvieron al salón donde había sillones, libros, revistas y la radio y él estaba sentado, esperando impacientemente a Blaine.

Santana lo estaba viendo desde la esquina opuesta de la habitación haciendo que leía una revista mientras se reía silenciosamente de los gestos de impaciencia de su amigo.

Fiablemente, después de casi una hora Blaine apareció con una gran sonrisa, moviendo su mano ligeramente, para saludar en general a todos los presentes en la habitación antes de caminar hacia el chico castaño sentado en uno de los sillones.

"Hola ¿Puedo?" Preguntó Blaine señalando el sillón, al lado de Kurt.

"Claro." Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

"¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de conversación grupal?"

El castaño se encogió de hombros y contestó "Normal, supongo, solo me presenté."

"Hablando de eso…ayer no tuve la oportunidad de presentarme correctamente, así que, soy Blaine Anderson, tengo 20 años y vengo todas las tardes como voluntario para ayudar a las enfermeras y conversar con algunos pacientes y por las mañanas voy a la universidad. Es tu turno."

"Emm…" ¿Qué podía decir Kurt sobre su vida? No había nada interesante en ella "Soy Kurt Hummel, tengo 18 años y tengo un mejor amigo afuera que es casi como mi hermano y creo que no hay nada mas interesante en mi vida…Ahora enserio ¿Por qué haces esto?"

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó Blaine confundido con el ceño fruncido.

"Venir todas las tardes."

Blaine rió levemente y contestó "Solamente creo que todos deberíamos ayudar un poco mas a las otras personas, me encanta y me hace sentir mas útil en vez de preocuparme solo por mí."

Kurt todavía trataba de creerle, enserio trataba pero le resultaba imposible así que asintió con la cabeza con algo de duda.

Blaine sonrió y le preguntó como leyéndole la mente "No me crees ¿No?"

"¿Hmm?...Bueno…es que nunca conocí a alguien así… ¿Lo haces por tu religión?" Ya había conocido a personas así que hacían cosas buenas porque pensaban que de esa forma pagaban su boleto al cielo y a Kurt le caían mal esas personas ya que eran las mismas que le decían que se gay estaba mal. Miró al otro chico con odio al pensar que era uno de esos fanáticos de la religión.

Pero Blaine se rió, relajando un poco a Kurt y dijo "No, no, solamente pienso así. Para serte sincero…" Dijo mientras se acercaba a Kurt para susurrarle algo "no soporto a esas personas."

"¿Por qué?" Kurt necesitaba saber si era por la misma razón por la que él los odiaba, quizás este chico podría llegar a ser su amigo en algún futuro.

"Porque soy gay y aquellos fanáticos me dijeron todo lo que te puedas imaginar, a veces es duro pero no pueden hacer que pare de ser quien soy."

Kurt se quedó con la boca abierta, era casi una inspiración. Se escuchó una voz desde el pasillo y Blaine se disculpó, saludó a Kurt y se fue de la habitación.

A los segundos se le acercó Santana e impaciente preguntó "¿Y? Escupe todo"

"Creo que me está empezando a gustar."

"¡Lo sabia!" Gritó la chica fuertemente, haciendo que todos los ojos se clavaran en ella "Lo siento." Dijo con una sonrisa, no se lamentaba por haber gritado así, estaba muy feliz de que por fin Kurt lo admitiera "Lamentablemente los fines de semana Blaine no viene." Se acordó la chica con un tono de tristeza.

Kurt se puso un poco mal al respecto, ahora que Blaine le caía bien y quería seguir hablando no iba a estar por dos días, pero de alguna forma lo superaría, ya no podía esperar al lunes.

* * *

Bueeeno, gracias Elbereth3 por tus comentarios, realmente me encantan, alegraste mi día :D

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, hoy se me ocurrió una idea de un problema para Blaine así que :O

Para los que leen Recuerdos en blanco y negro quizás hoy suba el capítulo 8, todavía no estoy segura pero ayer lo empecé a escribir y hoy se me fue un poco de las manos así que lo califiqué como M, están advertidos :P

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	4. Cap4: I Want To Hold Your Hand

Cap.4: I Want To Hold Your Hand

El fin de semana pasó rápidamente y hubiera sido hasta aburrido si no hubiera sido por Santana, Kurt lo admitía. Y también admitía en su cabeza que no podía esperar a terminar de comer para que sea la hora para ver a Blaine, aunque si cualquier persona se lo hubiese preguntado lo hubiera negado.

El fin de semana también fue complicado ya que tenia la necesidad de por lo menos prender un cigarrillo o hablar con su mejor amigo, pero para que la segunda cosa pasara debían pasar dos semanas primero.

Así lo único bueno que tenía estar en ese lugar era Santana que lo distraía contándole cosas sobre su vida, anécdotas y bromas y la llegada del lunes, que significaba la llegada de Blaine.

Cuando por fin terminó de comer su ensalada todos se fueron a la habitación de siempre. Kurt se sentó algo impaciente en el sillón con sus ojos clavado en el pasillo.

Después de esperar un poco más de media hora el chico que había estado esperando estaba caminando hacia él. En el camino dijo un ´hola´ general sin prestar mucha importancia y se sentó al lado del castaño que lo estaba esperando.

Kurt sonrió levemente al tenerlo sentado a su lado, por alguna razón se sentía más aliviado y lo saludó "Hola."

Blaine sonrió y le contestó "Hola Kurt ¿Cómo fue tu fin de semana?"

"Algo difícil supongo ya que no pude ver a Adam pero Santana me apoyó bastante."

Bajó la vista un poco y preguntó "¿Adam?" Claro ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto y pensar que Kurt no estaba de novio?

"Si, es mi mejor amigo" Blaine levantó la cabeza de a poco formando una sonrisa "¿Y tu fin de semana?"

"Ocupado, cosas que estudiar, el jueves tendré un parcial y tengo que prepararme."

"¿Qué estudias?"

"Medicina, quiero ser doctor."

Kurt suspiró al ver el brillo en los ojos del otro chico y le dijo casi en un susurro "Te envidio."

El morocho frunció el seño "¿Por qué?"

"No estás atrapado aquí, no te mueres por prender un cigarrillo o por inyectarte nada y puedes ver a tus amigos todas las veces que quieras."

"Kurt, yo sé que me miras y debes pensar que es fácil ser yo…y en realidad no lo es, si quieres estudiar o poder hacer todas esas cosas debes trabajar duro y tomar las buenas decisiones pero por eso estas aquí, para que te enseñen cómo y cuándo salgas lo lograrás Kurt, yo lo sé, yo tengo fe en ti."

Una persona tenía fe en él y eso otra vez hacía que algo en él que estaba dormido se despertara pero era tan extraño y nuevo que Kurt no quería reconocer que lo sentía, quería dejar las cosas como estaban, sus sentimientos y pensamientos como estaban porque si los acomodaba de otra forma iba a dejar que cualquiera supiera todo sobre él y esa idea lo asustaba, no quería que nadie lo conociera tan a fondo, ni siquiera su mejor amigo lo conocía de esa forma.

Kurt bajó la vista para ver como sus manos jugaban nerviosas en su regazo ¿Se suponía que debía agradecerle? ¿O qué rayos debía contestar ante eso? "G-Gracias." Susurró el chico pálido en respuesta.

Blaine notó por sus manos que estaba algo nervioso así que extendió su mano para pasarla arriba de las de Kurt y acariciarlas "Hey, tranquilo ¿Si? No tienes que agradecerme, es lo que yo pienso y quiero que sepas que cada palabra que digo, la digo enserio."

Y eso fue lo único que se necesitó para que el castaño se sintiera incómodo, en su interior había un remolino de pensamientos y de sentimientos que no quería sentir ¿Por qué todo tuvo que salir de esta forma? La mano encima de las suyas, acariciándola tampoco ayudó en lo más mínimo, hacia todo mil veces peor. No quería sentir esto otra vez, no quería que nada de esto volviera a molestarlo, pensó que una vez encerrado en aquel lugar se olvidaría de todo y aunque recién se hubiese dado cuenta Blaine hacia que todos los recuerdos volvieran para volver a abrir aquella herida.

Apartó las manos de la de Blaine, como si ésta quemara, se levantó, bajó la vista para mirarlo y en un susurro dijo "Lo siento." Y con ninguna otra palabra se fue corriendo para llegar a su habitación, lo único que quería hacer en aquel momento era acostarse en la cama y hundirse en ella.

Una muy preocupada Santana se paró al ver tal escena, se dirigió a donde Blaine estaba para decirle "Quédate tranquilo, yo me encargo."

Blaine asintió y la chica corrió tras su amigo a su habitación compartida, cuando entró el chico estaba en su cama boca abajo sin taparse. Con voz baja le preguntó mientras se acercaba lentamente a la cama "¿Qué pasó?"

"So-Solo déjame solo." Contestó el chico contra la almohada.

"Vamos Kurt." Dijo acariciando su brazo de arriba abajo suavemente "Soy yo, Santana, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, recuerda que estamos aquí por la misma razón."

"No, no lo estamos, quizás todos aquí seamos adictos pero ninguno lo hizo por las mismas razones que otros."

"Bueno, no somos iguales, está bien, pero somos parecidos y me puedes contar cualquier cosa que quieras."

El chico se quedó callado unos minutos antes de suspirar profundamente y despegar la cara de la almohada. Miró a los ojos a su amiga y le contestó "Blaine es igual que mi padre."

* * *

Sip, muy cortito, no se que me pasa últimamente pero bueno...tambien tenia ganas de dejarlos con curiosidad muajaja (?

Prepárense para escuchar la historia de Kurt :O

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ayer le hice leer el cap 3 a mi amiga (que se le ocurrió esta fic) y le gusto como iba quedando y también leyó sus comentarios, son geniales, gracias :D

tammy22: En el siguiente capítulo lo sabrás :O

Elbereth3: En el próximo capítulo Kurt lo revelará, espero que te guste. Con Adam POR AHORA si son mejores amigos pero luego pasará algo...chan chan chaaaan :P

Gabriela C: Gracias :D Espero que siga siendo así

Gracias también a todos los que siguen esta fic y los que le dan favorito, es genial

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	5. Cap5: Keep Holding On

Cap. 5: Keep Holding On

La chica guardó silencio para hacerle saber que escucharía cualquier cosa que fuera a decir, que no debía preocuparse.

Kurt suspiró, todavía o sentía que estaba preparado al 100% para contar esto pero por alguna extraña razón quería hacerlo. Se sentó derecho y clavó su mirada en las sábanas de su cama y dijo "Mi papá no es uno de esos que pasan mucho tiempo con sus hijos, tiene una gran empresa y le dedica mucho tiempo, quizás más del que debería, por lo que nunca prestó su total atención a lo que yo hacía o lo que quería hacer en el futuro. Pero a la hora de decirle que me había sacado buenas notas o cosas sobre las materias siempre me escuchaba, cosa por la que siempre estaba estudiando. Era bueno conmigo cuando quería o tenía tiempo." Respiró hondo y continuó tratando de contener las lágrimas "Cuando me faltaban 2 años para graduarme descubrí que era gay, al siguiente año se lo conté a Adam y cuando por fin me gradué pensé que era tiempo de decírselo a mi padre, a pesar de todo seguía siéndolo. Luego de la ceremonia de graduación nos llevó a comer a un restaurante como regalo a Adam y a mí y cuando terminamos de comer me decidí, le dije que le tenía que contar algo muy importante pero no podía formar las palabras, nunca había estado tan nervioso y asustado en mi vida y fue entonces que mi papá me sonrió, me tomó la mano y me dijo que no me pusiera así y que lo que fuera que le quería decir que se lo dijera, que no pasaba nada. Eso me relajó y lentamente se lo dije con confianza. Pero el gesto de tomarme de la mano fue vacío y sin significado para él porque enseguida gritó diciéndome que no había criado a un marica para que se hiciera cargo de su empresa y que si no me convertía en alguien ´normal´ entonces no sería su hijo, pero yo no podía cambiar eso, no podía elegir a quien amar y a quien no amar y que él no me podía cambiar, que así era yo y que si no le gustaba no tenía ningún problema en no volver a verlo. Mi padre me miró seriamente por unos segundos, pagó la cuenta y se fue y desde entonces no me habló ni me miró más. Más tarde ese mismo día en mi casa una de las mucamas me dijo con la cara empapada de lágrimas que me tenía que ir de la casa por órdenes del dueño, empaqué, abracé a aquella mucama que era como una segunda madre para mí y me fui." Por más de que lo había intentado una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y miró a la chica que estaba con los ojos rojos y la cara llena de lágrimas con una mano en el pecho.

La chica se quedó en silencio para que el castaño continuara hablando pero no lo hizo, razón por la que la morocha le preguntó "¿A dónde?"

"A la calle, al día siguiente a la casa de Adam y después conseguí mi propia casa y me encerré en mi propio mundo por semanas, las personas no son confiables, quizás parezca que si, parezca que te apoyan en el exterior pero por dentro, con su mente te juzgan, no podía confiar en nadie. Adam quería hablar conmigo pero yo no lo dejaba. Y de repente las drogas parecían un gran escape y aquí estoy."

La chica estaba devastada con solo escucharlo ¿Cómo era que Kurt solo tenía una lágrima en la mejilla y seriedad en su cara? Sin embargo muy en el fondo en esa cara inexpresiva que trataba de mantener el chico, la morocha pudo notar tristeza y soledad en sus ojos, cosa que no sabía cómo parar. Hace mucho tiempo no trataba de consolar y ayudar a un amigo que ya se había olvidado cómo se hacía. Pero…valía la pena intentarlo "Kurt debes saber que no todas las personas son así ¿Existe la basura en el mundo? ¡Pero claro! Pero también existen las buenas personas, aquellas que solo quieren lo mejor para otras y las que se preocupan de los demás sin esperar nada a cambio. Esas personas existen Kurt, solo hay que saber dónde buscarlas." Cuando terminó de decir eso examinó a Kurt con la mirada esperando algún movimiento como indicio de que había entendido o que estaba de acuerdo pero nada, no encontró nada, el chico se había petrificado ante sus ojos. Así que se puso a pensar. Kurt seguramente no le creería, el chico no podía confiar en un montón de palabras inspiradoras, necesitaba hechos, por lo que se armó de valor para decir algo que jamás pensó que le iba a repetir a nadie "Mira, quizás no sea igual que tú pero me pasó algo parecido." La chica enfocó la vista en la blancura de una de las paredes, viendo allí como se proyectaban sus recuerdos "Yo amaba a mi abuelita, era lo más importante desde que era una pequeña niña y mis papas trabajaban, razón por la cual ellos no me podían cuidar y por eso me dejaban con ella. Mi abuela era…muy religiosa y pasó cuando estaba a meses de terminar mi último año. Un día había aceptado el hecho de que era lesbiana ante mis amigos y mis padres y recibí mucho apoyo, y esperaba lo mismo de mi abuela ya que era la persona más importante para mí. Un día estaba en su casa, sentada en la mesa de su cocina, me preparó algo de comer y fue cuando respiré hondo y solté la bomba." La chica hizo una pausa para secarse las lágrimas.

Kurt quitó su mirada de las sábanas y levantó su cabeza para mirar a la chica. Con curiosidad preguntó "¿Y?"

La chica lo miró sorprendida por unos segundos por su curiosidad y contestó "Se quedó mirándome como si fuera una completa extraña, como si fuera una especia de extraterrestre, puedo decir que creo que hasta tenía un poco de miedo de mí. A los pocos segundos me pidió que me fuera porque la volvía incómoda y nunca más me volvió a llamar y yo nunca más la vi. Nunca entendió lo que sentía por Brittany ni mi felicidad."

El chico odiaba admitirlo pero sentía la necesidad de abrazarla pero la chica interrumpió sus pensamientos para mirarlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero con una sonrisa para decirle "Kurt, se que recordar es doloroso, sé que no es fácil seguir adelante pero cosas buenas pueden pasar, estoy aquí, a tu lado." Tomó su mano y la apretó ligeramente y continuó "Y Blaine también lo está para lo que necesites y cuando no esté, te vendré a visitar todos los días y dentro de unos días cuando puedas recibir visitas tendrás a Adam y podrás conocer a Brittany. Solo aférrate a las cosas buenas, porque por ellas es que vale la pena seguir adelante. Tan solo mírame, quizás no esté las 24 horas de todos los días feliz al 100% pero a pesar de todo lo que me pasó soy feliz y tengo mucha fe en el futuro, sé que soy capaz de algo mas y también tú, estoy segura de al salir de aquí serás alguien importante Kurt, ya eres alguien importante para dos personas."

El castaño no pudo contenerse- siempre había odiado esos discursos cliqués con frases de auto ayuda pero esas palabras entraban por cada uno de sus poros, tenían un significado muy importante para él- las lágrimas se apoderaron de su cara, sin contener ninguna, y se abalanzó hacia la chica en un abrazo. Y al oído le susurró "Gracias." La chica solo sonrió y acarició su espalda dejando que mas lágrimas corrieran libres por sus mejillas.

La chica tenía razón, él podría ser capaz de lograr algo importante al salir, no sabía muy bien que en el momento pero podía. Y aunque no estuviera muy seguro acerca de Blaine y Brittany podía darles una oportunidad.

* * *

Y bueno acá están las DOS razones, yo se que no tenia que subir este capítulo hasta el fin de semana que viene pero me dio pena dejarlos con el anterior solamente porque ese fue muy cortito y feo :P Además había muchos que querian saber que le habia pasado a Kurt asi que espero que les haya gustado :)

También hice este capítulo porque dormí siesta y ahora no me voy a poder dormir facilmente asi que me puse a escribir jajaja :P

Bueno, gracias a todos los que leen, le dan favorito y comentan esta fic, ahora si hasta el fin de semana que viene.

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	6. Cap6: Without You

Cap. 6: Without You

Supe que mi pie estaba pisando incontrolablemente el piso cuando noté que mi ritmo estaba volviendo a la morocha a mi lado loca. Estaba impaciente por ver a Blaine para poder explicarle lo sucedido ¿Así iba a ser siempre entre ellos? ¿Blaine siempre haría algo estúpidamente adorable para que él se sintiera raro y tuviera que irse? ¿Y al día siguiente explicar porque se había ido de esa forma?

La chica vio con total odio el pie del pálido por un par de morales segundos en los que deseaba amputárselo. Con una mano firme cobre su rodilla paró el ruido, cerró los ojos y suspiró exageradamente pretendiendo alivio.

El castaño se distrajo con su acto ya que era gracioso y acompañó a la chica en su risa.

Desprevenido por las carcajadas no se había dado cuenta de que Blaine había entrado en la habitación y estaba saludando y manteniendo una corta conversación con cada paciente como lo hacía hecho en su primer día. Solo cuando Santana dejó de reír y miró hacia un costado con una gigante sonrisa, frunció el ceño y siguió la línea de la mirada de la chica. Los nervios que habían saltado de su cuerpo por la risa volvieron a adherirse a él.

El morocho se fue acercando a él lentamente mirándolo por largos momentos hasta que por fin se sentó a su lado y simplemente se quedó allí sentado, admirando al castaño sin hacer ningún comentario, admirando su piel blanca de porcelana, su cabello castaño perfectamente peinado, esas mejillas levemente rosadas por tanta observación y esos hermosos ojos en los que le encantaba perderse.

Luego de unos minutos Kurt levantó la mirada para ver al chico sentado en frente suyo y dijo sin tomarse tiempo para respirar "Siento tanto lo de ayer Blaine, es que…el que me hayas tomado de la mano me recordó cuando mi papá hizo lo mismo cuando estaba por contarle que era gay en señal de apoyo pero cuando se lo dije no mostró ese mismo apoyo y desde entonces cualquier contacto físico me resultó vacío y sin valor."

Blaine solo sonrío, haciendo que el castaño frunciera el ceño, y dijo "No tengo nada que perdonar Kurt, lo entiendo, cosas como esas pasan aquí seguido, por eso están aquí, porque han pasado malos momentos."

Kurt se quedó atónito y sin dejar que su cerebro procesara la pregunta la soltó "¿Por qué eres tan bueno?"

Blaine se rió por un buen rato para luego responder ignorando el leve dolor de panza por tanta risa "Nadie es 100% bueno o perfecto Kurt." _–Aunque eres la excepción a la regla- _Pensó mientras volvía admirar cada detalle de él.

Kurt se sonrojó ante tal mirada y apartó la suya para volver a su amiga que estaba atrás suyo pero no estaba, se había ido a la otra punta de la habitación desde que Blaine se había sentado. Y estaba mirando a la futura feliz pareja con una sonrisa.

Kurt solo rodó los ojos y volvió su mirada a Blaine y se dejó llevar en la conversación que el morocho empezó, haciendo chistes, riendo y por momentos sonrojándose levemente.

Por alguna razón al mas alto, a pesar que no le gustaba escuchar a los demás pacientes en las charlas grupales, le interesaba escuchar lo que Blaine tenia para decir aunque por momentos se distraía con el movimiento de labios de dicho chico y luego se reprendía a sí mismo por pensar en cosas como esas.

Todos los días pasaron así, charlando, riendo y conociéndose cada vez mejor, a veces con Santana. El castaño aprendía día a día a abrirse un poco mas a ellos, a callar sus pensamientos que se oponían a hablarles y dejarse llevar. Y aunque al principio tenía un poco de miedo de hacerlo aprendió que era divertido.

Blaine, cuando se tenía que ir, ayudaba con las últimas cosas a las enfermeras y volvía a la habitación con un café para el pálido y otro para él para poder seguir hablando, nunca se cansaban y podían estar horas y horas haciéndolo.

Kurt descubrió que el consejero era todo lo que Santana le había descripto, no le servía mucho porque solo escuchaba y no hacia ningún aporte aunque no estaba muy seguro si el hombre realmente lo escuchaba.

* * *

Era Domingo y Kurt se sentía solo en su ahora favorita habitación, sentado en un sillón y tratando de prestarle atención a su revista, ya que a su amiga la venia a visitar su novia Brittany después de no haberla visto por ya casi un año y horas antes de su visita la morocha se veía horriblemente nerviosa aunque el Cataño había tratado de calmarla.

Después de varias horas Kurt decidió irse a dormir temprano, no podía seguir esperando a su amiga por más tiempo. Con pasos largos y lentos fue hasta su habitación, subió de mala gana la pequeña escalera y se desplomó en su cama.

Al día siguiente el sol sobre su rostro lo hizo gruñir. Giró su cabeza hacia el otro lado para tratar de volver a dormir pero todos sus esfuerzos para conseguirlo fueron en vano.

Con un suspiro derrotado abrió los ojos, se estiró y se sentó sobre la cama viendo en el reloj que todavía tenía unos minutos para que la alarma sonara. Se puso de cabeza para ver si Santana estaba en su cama y sonrió al ver que allí estaba, acostada mirando un punto fijo en su colchón.

Kurt bajó de un saltó de su cama y con mucha emoción preguntó "¿¡Y!?"

La chica se sentó en la cama y con una sonrisa gigante casi gritando dijo "¡Me ama!"

El castaño se abalanzó sobre ella en un fuerte abrazo mientras la chica repetía una y otra vez en su oído "Me ama Kurt, ella me ama, a pesar de todo me ama." Varias lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre sus mejillas ya que por tanta felicidad no las podía contener.

"Claro que te ama ¿Qué te dije?" Respondió el chico alejándose un poco del abrazo para mirarla y limpiarle las lágrimas con una gran sonrisa.

"Gracias Kurt, tenias razón."

"Ahora" Dijo el chico pálido mientras se sentaba en la cama de su amiga, al frente suyo "cuéntame todo."

La morocha suspiró, proyectó lo sucedido en su mente y dijo "Bueno, ya sabes que al principio estaba MUY nerviosa pero después pasé por la puerta, la vi y volví a ser yo. Está más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Me senté en la mesa y no fuimos capaces de hablar, nos quedamos un largo tiempo solo mirándonos, quizás fue por unos minutos o por horas, no lo sé. Cuando reaccioné no sabía que decirle, quería besarla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba pero el miedo me invadió, no sabía nada de ella, no sabía si estaba casada o tenía hijos absolutamente nada. Por suerte ella me sonrió y pasó su mano sobre la mía que estaba sobre la mesa y la acarició por un par de minutos y después me dijo que me relajara y me empezó a contar todo lo que le había pasado desde que yo entre aquí, que había conseguido un nuevo y mejor trabajo y que el resto había sido aburrido porque no estaba a su lado y me pidió perdón por no haber venido antes pero que tenía mucho trabajo y cuando las cosas se normalizaron tenía miedo de que yo no la quisiera mas en su vida pero ya no podía soportar estar lejos de mí así que vino y preguntó cuando podía venir, firmó unos papeles y vino y también me dijo que no se arrepentía, que ojalá lo hubiera hecho antes. Después me preguntó que había pasado desde que llegué y le conté absolutamente todo; que al principio estaba muy sola y deprimida pero después llegó Blaine y sacó lo mejor de mí y luego viniste tú y le conté absolutamente todo de ustedes dos y me dijo que no puede esperar para conocerlos y me preguntó si podía verte el fin de semana que viene pero le contesté que no sabía cuando Adam te iba a venir a visitar así que ¿Qué dices?" Toda la conversación fue tomando diferentes escenarios ya que cuando la chica comenzó a hablar la alarma sonó y mientras la chica hablaba se vistieron, arreglaron sus camas y fueron a desayunar y la chica terminó de hablar cuando los dos se sentaron en el sillón y Blaine se acercaba como siempre a saludar a todos.

"¡Es verdad! ¡Adam! Me había olvidado completamente de él, no sé cuando vendrá pero sería un placer conocer a Brittany el fin de semana que sigue." Contestó con una sonrisa.

Blaine ya estaba en frente suyo y abrió los ojos como platos, miró a la chica sorprendido y preguntó "¿¡Brittany!?"

La chica respondió con una gran sonrisa "Si, vino ayer. Todavía me ama Blaine. No pude dormir en toda la noche de la felicidad." Nunca se iba a cansar de decir esas palabras.

El morocho la abrazó fuertemente percatándose de la otra noticia, Adam. Pero no dijo nada al respecto, solo trató de sentirse feliz por la chica.

* * *

Este era el momento tan esperado, el día del que estuvo hablando sin cesar. Era fin de semana y Kurt estaba esperando a su mejor amigo.

Una enfermera se acercó a él lentamente con una sonrisa y le dijo "Tienes visitas."

* * *

Chan chan chaaaan...que pasará con Adam? :O

Jajaja, este capítulo lo escribí ayer pero desde mi otra compu no me deja entrar a mi cuenta por lo que no se cual será el futuro de Recuerdos en Blanco y Negro y No es lo que parece, la primera no creo poder actualizarla y la segunda ya escribí una parte, hoy voy a ver si la puedo actualizar.

Bueno, si no actualizo alguna de mis fics hoy, lo voy a hacer durante la semana :)

Con respecto a los comentarios del capítulo anterior:

Elbereth3: Gracias! Si, a mi también me cuesta leer fics donde Burt no sea bueno y me costó escribirlo porque para mi siempre va a ser bueno y siempre va a apoyar a Kurt y creo que no es justo que pase por un paro cardíaco y cáncer, no se lo merece, pero bueno :_ Me alegra que te haya gustado, este nada mas tiene de emotivo Brittana y un poco de celos de Blaine pero es necesario para el que sigue :P

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias a todos los que siguen y le dan favorito a esta fic :D

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	7. Cap7: Shake It Out

Cap.7: Shake It Out

La lapicera en su mano repiqueteaba incontrolablemente sobre la madera del escritorio. Blaine no le podía prestar atención ni siquiera a lo que sus papeles decían. Su mente no dejaba de pensar en Kurt y lo que podría estar haciendo con su visita.

Después de unos segundos suspiró y dio vuelta la hoja del libro tratando de poner atención en la siguiente página. Pero no fue así el celeste de los ojos del castaño estaban grabados en su mente y no los podía borrar, el hecho de que otra persona pudiera verlos lo carcomía por dentro.

Resignado, cerró el libro con un fuerte ruido y apiló todas sus hojas, fotocopias y libros en el lado derecho del escritorio y se tiró en su cama para callar de una vez la voz de su mente. No quería sacar conclusiones precipitadas de aquella visita de Adam.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, obligándose a si mismo a dormir y después de algunos minutos lo consiguió.

* * *

Las manos le temblaban y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

Unos pasos, solo unos pasos lo separaban de su mejor amigo. Abrió la puerta y allí lo vio, sentado con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro al verlo. El rubio se veía algo nervioso al ver al castaño pero este lo tranquilizó con una dulce sonrisa.

Adam se levantó de su silla cuando su mejor amigo entró en aquella amplia habitación. Había varias mesas distribuidas por todo el lugar y personal de seguridad apoyada sobre cada una de las paredes. Solo estaban ellos dos y los guardias.

Kurt, que estaba algunos pasos de distancia, paró de caminar para poder examinar al chico que tenía enfrente. No había cambiado en nada, su sonrisa permanecía intacta, alto, sus ojos claros como el agua y algunos cabellos rebeldes asomándose fuera de su gorra de lana. También seguía tan desaliñado como siempre, con sus jeans gastados, una remera de mangas cortas blanca y su camisa a cuadros celeste. Aunque se vistiera así le quedaba muy bien ese estilo y aunque al castaño le diera mucha importancia a la moda no hacia lo mismo con el rubio puesto que mientras lo escuchar, aconsejara y nunca se apartara de su lado podía usar unas cortinas alrededor de su cuerpo.

Adam también tomó un momento para examinar a Kurt y se quedó maravillado ya que era esa persona que antes conocía, que antes admiraba y tenía como modelo a seguir antes de que el chico le dijera a su padre la verdad con respecto a su sexualidad por su valentía, su forma de aceptarse y por el coraje que tuvo para enfrentar a su padre. Luego de su rechazo hacia Kurt, Adam consiguió su propia valentía para hacer lo mismo y ser sincero con sus padres, amigos y consigo mismo. Allí fue cuando su mejor amigo más lo necesitaba, cuando todo comenzó a derrumbarse. El rubio estaba totalmente enfrascado en su misión para revelar su sexualidad que no tenía atención para nadie más. Solo cuando a su amigo lo obligaron a entrar en rehabilitación recordó que tenía que estar en la posición de amigo al lado de Kurt.

El que había pasado por aquella puerta parecía más decidido, con la frente en alto, sin importar lo que los demás digan o piensen de él. Su cabello había vuelto a ser tan perfecto como antes, su piel era más limpia y clara y sus ojos eran dos hermosos zafiros. El sol que entraba por la ventana hacia su sonrisa y piel más hermosa de lo que su amigo nunca había visto antes.

Sin darse cuenta, Adam esta hipnotizado por aquella imagen. Kurt, al notarlo, se ruborizó por la atención en él y luego chasqueó los dedos para despertar a su amigo del transe en el que estaba.

El rubio volvió a la tierra en un salto y sacudió su cabeza levemente para ubicarse en espacio y tiempo y cuando vio la cara de Kurt sonriendo a más no poder no puedo contener las ganas de saltar sobre él y abrazarlo, así que lo hizo. El otro chico correspondió aquel abrazó y le dijo a su amigo al oído "Adam, te extrañé tanto."

El chico mencionado acarició la espalda del castaño en círculos y dijo casi en un susurro "Yo también Kurt, no te imaginas cuanto."

El castaño se separó del otro chico con un suspiró y una sonrisa y se sentaron y con mucho entusiasmo preguntó "¿Y? Cuéntame todo."

Adam frunció el seño en señal de confusión "¿Qué quieres que te cuente?"

"Todo tontito ¿Qué pasó cuando vine aquí?"

"Bueno, solo pasaron los días. Kurt solo quiero decirte que lo siento…lo siento mucho. No estuve contigo cuando mas necesitabas, eso no es de buen amigo, cada día que pasaba me lamentaba mas por no haber estado a tu lado." Al terminar de decir esto el rubio notó que la mano del castaño estaba descansando despreocupadamente sobre la mesa, así que puso la suya sobre esta, la apretó levemente y miró fijamente a Kurt "Enserio lo lamento Kurt."

Esa mirada se clavó en el cuerpo del castaño, podía sentir la verdad y el arrepentimiento en cada una de sus palabras. Después de unos segundos usados para recomponerse, Kurt contestó con una tranquilizadora sonrisa "Adam, está bien, tenías tus propios problemas y lo entiendo y además yo se que te arrepientes y lo hubieras querido hacer y con eso me alcanza."

El otro chico se relajó un poco al escuchar las palabras que decía el otro chico en frente suyo.

"¿Y entonces? ¿No pasó nada importante en mi ausencia?"

El rubio rió y dijo "No, Kurt, enserio ¿Y qué tal de ti? ¿Qué me debo de enterar?"

"Bueno…" El castaño se tomó unos segundos para pensar claramente lo que iba a decir y lo que iba a guardar para otra ocasión "…está Santana, que es una chica con la que comparto mi habitación, alta, flaca, de pelo negro, es una buena chica, es mi amiga desde el primer día. Ella tiene una novia que se llama Brittany que nunca vi pero según ella es alta, flaca, rubia y de ojos claros…ahora que lo pienso…es como tú pero en versión mujer."

Ambos chicos rieron por un rato y Kurt continuó con una sonrisa boba "Y luego está Blaine." El otro chico se tensó automáticamente al escuchar aquel nombre de un chico "que es voluntario y siempre hablamos. Él ayudó mucho a Santana y estas semanas fueron puras conversaciones con él. No es muy alto de estatura, tiene el pelo negro enrulado y unos ojos verde avellana hermosos."

El otro chico estaba convencido de que su amiga podría estar horas y horas hablando de él así que rápidamente lo interrumpió "¿Con que se divierten aquí?"

El castaño se sorprendió al escuchar tal pregunta y algo confundido contestó "Emm…Bueno, hay una radio, revistas, cosas así."

La conversación había fluido normalmente luego de aquella respuesta y luego de un par de horas había terminado pero ninguno se había despegado de sus sillas.

* * *

Lentamente el morocho abrió sus ojos y su mente reinició sus pensamientos. Quería saber que estaba haciendo con Adam aunque no tuvieran ninguna relación.

¿Y si Adam tenía sentimientos ocultos por Kurt? ¿Y si se lo estaba confesando ahora? ¿¡Y si Kurt sentía lo mismo!?

Esas preguntas y muchas más desbordaron al morocho, poniendo así en marcha sus pies para ir al hospital.

Luego de media hora llegó, saludó a algunas personas sin contestarles las preguntas que estos hacían por la causa de su visita y fue derecho a la sala donde los pacientes recibían visitas y por la ventana que estaba en el medio de la puerta buscó la mesa que lo volvía loco y cuando lo hizo, luego de examinar detenidamente a Adam, vio aquella mano del rubio sobre la de _su _castaño y su cara se volvió completamente roja de ira y celos.

Luego de unos minutos de charla y de risas, una enfermera se acercó a su mesa para decirles algo, ambos asintieron con sus cabezas, se levantaron y se abrazaron. En ese momento fue cuando una solitaria y salada lágrima recorrió lentamente la mejilla del morocho.

* * *

Y bueno...esa fue la visita de Adam...no crean que las cosas terminan acá porque sigue bueno, no les puedo decir nada mas.

Lo que si les puedo decir es que ultimamente tengo muchas cosas que hacer, estoy todo el tiempo cansada y encima no me esta yendo muy bien en el colegio así que mañana si tengo tiempo despues de hacer la tarea hago un capitulo de Recuerdos en blanco y negro o de No es lo que parece, SI ME SOBRA :(

Comentarios:

Elbereth3: Jajaja, si, yo también odio que cuando estoy leyendo me hagan eso pero a la hora de hacerlo me gusta muajajaja (? Espero que te haya gustado el reencuentro con Adam :D

Gabriela C: Todo a su tiempo :P

Adriana11: Eso es lo que pasa con Adam y muchas cosas mas a continuación...

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, nos leemos el siguiente fin de semana si es que no muero con el capitulo de Wonder-Ful por una sobredosis de Klaine djlngvfkjdsngkrjent no puedo esperar mas!

Besoos!

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	8. Cap8: Try

Cap. 8: Try

Sintió como su corazón era golpeado, pero era tonto por sentirse as porque después de todo él sabía de Adam, sabía que era el mejor amigo de Kurt, y sospechaba que esa amistad pudiera llega a ser algo mas. Pero no sabía que la realidad le golpearía tan duro. Cuando los vio se dio cuenta que el rubio tenía algo que él no: historia. Tenía demasiada historia junto a Kurt, había estado en su peor momento y eso, por mas de que el morocho lo quisiera, no podía remediarlo. Pensó ochenta mil veces en estar en ese horrible y duro momento para Kurt, para apoyarlo y secar sus lágrimas. Pero no podía retroceder el tiempo, y esa era la horrible realidad.

Bajó la cabeza ante tantos pensamientos y sabia que lo que lo estaba invadiendo era la pura negatividad e iba en contra con todo lo que les decía a los pacientes pero en aquel momento no pudo evitarlo, fue automático.

El morocho estaba tan enfrascado en su nube negra que no se había dado cuenta que _su_ castaño había salido de la habitación y lo estaba mirando con una mezcla de preocupación y sorpresa.

"¡Blaine! ¿Por qué con esa cara larga?"

Esa voz, solo necesitó esa voz para que un par de lágrimas más mojaran su cara. El solo pensar que con esa voz le podía decir a otra persona ´te amo´ lo partía al medio.

El de más baja estatura bajó mas la vista para que el otro chico no viera aquellas lagrimas y contestó "Nada Kurt, vine para encontrar algo que se me había perdido pero no lo encuentro y es una lástima porque me gustaba mucho y creo que alguien se lo llevó."

"Oh, ¿Qué es? Quizás te pueda ayudar a encontrarlo."

"Ya está, no quiero recuperarlo, ya no me pertenece, tiene un nuevo dueño." Y sin decir mas nada se fue caminando lentamente por aquel casi desierto pasillo.

El castaño se quedó inmóvil, realmente no tenía una idea de lo que estaba pasando ¿Por qué Blaine estaba tan deprimido por algo material cuando podía comprar otro o seguir buscándolo? ¿Por qué había negado su oferta de ayuda? Esa escena le había parecido muy extraña pero no se preocupó demasiado, quizás en la semana estaría de mejor humor y podrían hablar mejor al respecto.

Dos enfermeras se acercaron a él, diciéndole que ya era la hora de almorzar. Kurt asintió con la cabeza a ambas y se dirigió al comedor y a la hora de sentarse en la mesa de siempre se sorprendió al no ver allí sentada a su amiga que siempre llegaba antes que él.

* * *

La morocha se dirigía alegremente tarareando una canción por los pasillos hacia el comedor cuando vio una cara familiar a lo lejos y al reconocer a Blaine le sonrió y trotó hacia él. Cuando vio su cara frunció el seño, nunca había visto así a Blaine y no entendía la causa.

Colocó su mano sobre el hombro del chico mientras la preocupación recorría todo su cuerpo. "Blaine ¿Qué ocurre?"

El morocho no podía ocultarlo de Santana, las lágrimas ya eran muy notorias, se veía como caían al piso y ya no las podía ocultar bajando la cabeza. Así que alzó la vista y la vio a los ojos.

La chica podía romper en llanto allí mismo con solo ver al chico, sus ojos y nariz estaban rojos e hinchados, las mejillas bastante coloradas, al igual que sus labios. En sus ojos podía ver que algo en él estaba roto. Inmediatamente tomó su mano y corrió hasta el salón donde se hacían las reuniones grupales y la trabó.

Blaine se sentó en un banco, con sus manos sostuvo su cabeza y en ellas la enterró para continuar con su llanto. Santana se acercó a él lentamente y se agachó adelante del banco y esperó a que el morocho pudiera hablar.

Varios minutos pasaron hasta que Blaine levantó a la vista y casi en un susurro dijo "Lo siento."

La chica en frente suyo frunció el seño y con confusión preguntó "¿Por qué pides perdón?"

"Es que no debería quitarte tu tiempo, no debería llorar, no debería estar aquí." Con eso se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Pero la mano de la chica tirándolo hacia atrás se lo impidió.

"Blaine, está bien que a veces te sientas así, está bien que a veces te sientas vulnerable, está bien que dejes salir las cosas, no es bueno guardártelo, tarde o temprano explotarás ¿Por qué no te sientas y dejas que por una vez alguien te haga sentir mejor? Siempre lo haces tú vienes y haces sentir mejor a todos, deja que lo intente." Terminó de decir con una sonrisa al ver como la cara de Blaine se transformaba con el pensamiento de cada palabra que la chica le había dicho y con algo de duda se volvía a sentar en el banco. Luego de unos minutos Santana continuó "Ahora dime ¿Por qué estás así?"

Blaine suspiró y contestó "Adam vino."

La chica esperaba una continuación a esa oración así que esperó pero no escuchó ninguna otra palabra. "¿Y? Eso ya lo sabías."

"Si, pero al verlos fue una cosa totalmente diferente que imaginarlo. Me di cuenta de algo que no antes no le prestaba importancia. Kurt quizás sienta algo por él por la forma en la que siempre habla sobre él y hoy vi la forma en la que ambos se miraban. Ellos tienen historia, ellos tienen recuerdos. Yo no puedo competir contra eso. No puedo volver en el tiempo y estar con él en los momentos en los que necesitaba a alguien, lo quiero hacer, mas que cualquier cosa pero no puedo." Varias lágrimas se asomaron sobre sus mejillas mientras que la mano de Santana acariciaba la suya y ella asentía con la cabeza.

"Blaine, quizás no puedas volver en el tiempo y estar para Kurt cuando él necesitaba a alguien pero puedes estarlo ahora y en el futuro, puedes acompañarlo, puedes estar a su lado, puedes hacerlo por mas de que él sienta algo por Adam, cosa que no sabes."

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del morocho y asintió con la cabeza, analizando y concordando con lo que la chica le decía y susurraba "Gracias."

"Y ¿Por qué estás aquí si no te toca? ¿No deberías estar haciendo un trabajo o estudiando?"

"Es que…sabia que hoy era la visita de Adam y no podía dejar de pensar en eso."

Santana negó con la cabeza reprobatoriamente antes de decir "Fuera de mi vista, quiero que agarres esos libros y te sepas hasta el índice." Y se paró y extendió su mano, apuntando la puerta.

El chico rió por lo bajo y asintió a medida que pasaba por la puerta. Cuando se fue la chica comenzó a reír, debía conseguir alguna clase de premio por ser tan paciente con esos dos.

* * *

Mil millones de perdones, tengo muchas cosas juntas y no puedo actualizar las tres fics cada semana como antes así que voy a tener que subir una por cada fin de semana :/

Se que me atrasé con Recuerdos en blanco y negro pero ya escribí el principio, saben que esos son mas largos así que ténganme paciencia :)

Respuestas a los comentarios:

tammy22: Acá está,e spero no haberte decepcionado. Jajaja no se si que seas adicta puede llegar a ser algo malo o bueno :P

Gabriela C: Paciencia por favor, voy a seguir subiendo pero con mas lentamente :_

Guest: Yep, se van a juntar y boom! (? Si, van a haber celos por parte de Adam. Gracias por tu apoyo, realmente significa mucho para mí.

Bueeeno, en este capítulo se ve un poco de lo dañado que está Blaine (cosa es rara porque nunca pasa) y advierto que se va a ver mucho mas de él de esta forma en el próximo capítulo. Este fin de semana voy a subir el nuevo capítulo de Recuerdos en blanco y negro y si no tengo muchas cosas encima de No es lo que parece.

Gracias a todos los que comentan, leen, le dan favorito y siguen esta historia, me alegran el día :D

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	9. Cap9: Open Your Heart

Cap.9: Open Your Heart.

¿Y que si ese día Blaine se levantaba con un ligero pinchazo en el pecho? ¿Y que si el día estaba algo nublado? ¿Y que si sentía que hoy no iba a ser un buen día? Eso no significaba que si hablaba con Kurt las cosas iban a salir mal. No significaba que el castaño le iba a decir que amaba a Adam ¿O sí?

Sus clases habían terminado por suerte y ahora había llegado el momento decisivo, el momento que iba a marcar un antes y un después en su vida, ya que si Kurt lo amaba a él sería el hombre más feliz del mundo y nunca lo volvería a soltar, estaría siempre para apoyarlo y estar a su lado sin excepciones. Pero también existía esa horrible posibilidad de que el chico pálido amara al rubio y lo sabía perfectamente, era lo que más temía.

Pero la idea de que si nunca hablaba con él nunca lo iba a averiguar le daba ánimos para no arrepentirse y dar un paso atrás.

Y ya no le importaba tanto la respuesta, lo que más le importaba era la pregunta porque si jamás la hacía nunca sabría la verdad y se estaría preguntando por siempre que hubiera pasado si le hubiera preguntado y Blaine no quería que eso pasara, no se quería quedar con las ganas.

En el momento en el que cruzó la puerta vio al perfecto Kurt que tenía en frente suyo sabía que no podía dar marcha atrás, pero de algún extraño modo no le importaba, eso le daba más valor.

Con paso decidido, apretando los puños se acercó al chico castaño que estaba sentado en un sillón hablando con su amiga animadamente.

El morocho aclaró su garganta para que el otro chico notara su presencia "Hola Santana" Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza a modo de saludo. Volteó su mirada hacia el chico y continuó "Hola Kurt ¿Podemos hablar a solas?"

Kurt quedó algo sorprendido por la pregunta, pero asintió con la cabeza lentamente interrogándolo con la mirada "Emm…claro, Santana ¿Nos disculpas?"

La chica miró a Blaine, le giñó el ojo y dijo antes de que los chicos se fueran "Claro, voy a estar aquí esperando por si alguno me necesita."

Blaine le agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza y, al llegar a la habitación, Kurt subió por la pequeña escalera y se sentó en el borde de su cama, Blaine se paró en frente suyo con nerviosismo.

"¿Qué pasa Blaine?" Dijo Kurt algo preocupado por la apariencia del otro chico, parecía que estaba muy nervioso porque quería decirle algo verdaderamente importante.

"Es que…emm…" Respiró hondo y exhaló profundamente para continuar "Kurt yo…siempre estoy pendiente de los demás, estoy pendiente de lo que necesitan y yo lo hago con tal de ayudarlos porque…hace unos cuantos años, fue antes de que terminara la secundaria y estaba completamente decidido en decirle a mis padres de mi homosexualidad. Pensé que me apoyaría como lo hacían en todo lo demás, como aceptaron mi decisión de cantar para ganarme la vida pero hubo una gran diferencia entre mis expectativas y la realidad, ya que ellos no me apoyaron. Muy por el contrario, mi papá me gritó a más no poder, dijo que estaba decepcionado de mi y que si no estaba dispuesto a estudiar leyes para ser un abogado como él no me quería bajo su techo y que no sería más mis padre y mi mamá lloró hasta inundar la casa, me llamó egoísta varias veces por no pensar en lo feo que resultaba decirles algo así, que hubiera sido mejor que nunca se lo hubiera dicho." Blaine soltó un largo suspiró, aquellos recuerdos eran una gran peso sobre sus hombros, eran algo pesado que odiaba contar porque cuando lo hacía sentía esa sensación de pesadez en los hombros y no lo soportaba. Sus ojos se clavaron el suelo mientras trataba de recomponerse de dichos recuerdos. En un intento de no sentirse tan hundido y mal por sus palabras Blaine tomó las manos del otro chico, apretándolas un poco.

Kurt, al ver que al otro chico le costaba contar aquella historia, extendió su mano hacia Blaine y la apoyó sobre su hombro, acariciándolo y subiendo por el cuello hasta llegar a su barbilla para levantarla. Cuando lo hizo y lo miró a los ojos, su mano viajó hasta la mejilla del otro chico para acariciarla con delicadeza y ternura. Luego de unos tranquilos segundo preguntó en casi un susurro "¿Y tú qué piensas?"

La relajación y la paz que sentía que le daba la mano de Kurt habían sido interrumpidas por aquella pregunta que lo hizo volver al planeta tierra. Ahora más calmado respondió "Yo creo que hubiera preferido irme de la casa y cantar que estudiar algo que no quiero ya que me quedé solo porque quería que mi padre siguiera siendo eso, mi padre. Pero nunca volvió a ser el mismo, nunca volvió a tratarme igual, me trata como un desconocido y estoy seguro que no ser su hijo sería mejor que lo que está pasando ahora. Y con respecto a lo de mi mamá, no podía guardármelo más tiempo, ellos se merecían saber la verdad y yo tenía que ser honesto con ellos porque después de todo éramos familia. Pero, lo que dijo mi mamá que quedó haciendo eco en mi cabeza hasta el día de hoy era que me había llamado egoísta, no me podía quitar aquella palabra de la cabeza y me clavaban en el pecho. Esparciendo la culpa. Desde entonces no puedo evitar ayudar a las personas, todos los días después de la secundaria ayudaba a la gente ya sea ayudando a que crucen la calle o con bolsas de compras, monedas a la gente de la calle, pequeños gestos que ayudan a los demás. Cuando me gradué y me establecí con mis nuevos estudios decidí ir por algo más grande y aquí estoy." El morocho levantó un par de centímetros la vista para poder ver profundamente los ojos del otro chico. "Kurt, nunca había hecho nada por mí mismo, para mi propia felicidad por miedo a ser un egoísta pero últimamente siento que si hice algo por mi mismo: quererte."

Los ojos de Kurt estaban como platos y su boca estaba a penas entreabierta. Se había quedado sin habla, lo único que podía hacer era seguir escuchando.

"Pero no se siente mal, no me siento egoísta, se siente bien por fin hacer algo así y quiero agradecerte porque sin ti nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de eso. No digo que voy a hacer todo con fines egoístas y voy a dejar de ayudar a las personas, solo digo que eres la primera cosa que hago por mi mismo que se siente bien." Terminó de decir el chico de pie con una gran sonrisa, ya se había sacado un peso de encima y no podía sentirse mejor.

A los pocos minutos en los que Kurt organizó sus ideas en su mente miró a Blaine a los ojos dulcemente y acarició su mejilla un par de veces más.

* * *

Chan Chan Chaaan!

Si, soy mala, pero bueno, ya se enterarán en el próximo capítulo, prepárense que se viene lío en el próximo :P

Comentarios:

Adriana11: Voy a poner algo así en el capítulo siguiente :D

linis9: Gracias! Es en realidad la idea de una amiga klainer, pero somo como un equipo.

Elbereth3: Gracias por esperar!

Gabriela C: Yo también pero por alguna rara razón no me salen :_

Gracias por esperar, ultimamente tuve muchas pruebas juntas y no pude escribir, este fin de semana voy a ver si puedo actualizar alguna de las otras dos fics.

Gacias también a los que comentan, siguen, leen y le dan favorito a esta fic, gracias!

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	10. Cap10: I ll Stand By You

Cap.10: I´ll Stand By You.

El chico en frente suyo había abierto su corazón ante él hace algunos segundos ¿Cómo se suponía que debía responder ante eso?

Kurt no sabía como reaccionar, así que se dejó llevar e hizo lo que había querido hacer hace tiempo, razón por la que se inclinó y dejó que sus labios hicieran el trabajo.

Inconcientemente pasó su mano alrededor del cuello del morocho y atrapó sus rulos.

El otro chico al principio se quedó petrificado antes aquella acción ya que no la esperaba, pero en cuanto se percató de que el castaño enserio lo estaba besando, señal que daba a entender que le correspondía el sentimiento, se sintió como el hombre mas afortunado del mundo y agarró a Kurt por la cintura y se acercó aún mas a él para profundizar aquel beso.

Si Blaine era capaz de jugarse por él y expresar sus sentimientos Kurt también. Se sentía tan bien en ese momento, con un sentimiento de poder y satisfacción al poder transmitir todo lo que sentía por el otro chico.

De la nada, el castaño sintió como una lengua le pedía permiso para entrar en su boca al lamerle el labio inferior. Se sorprendió un poco pero solo tardó una fracción de segundo para permitirle la entrada.

Cada uno podía notar en ese beso nos sentimientos del otro, no hacían falta mas palabras para aclarar nada. Todo a su alrededor se volvía borroso y sin importancia a cada segundo que pasaba. Nada importaba más en aquel momento que el otro chico que tenían en frente.

De un momento a otro el beso se volvió mas apasionado, ninguno de los dos pudo notar el punto exacto del cambio pero efectivamente se había vuelto mas intenso al punto de incluir gemidos desesperados de hambre.

Ambos chicos se habían dejado llevar en una pasión que les nublaba la razón y no les dejaba ver con certeza lo que iba a pasar.

Las manos aventureras del morocho pasaron por debajo de la remera azul del uniforme del otro chico, recorriéndole la espalda suave y pálida. Estaba a punto de sacarle la remera y Kurt estaba listo para levantar los brazos pero el ruido de la puerta abriéndose los interrumpió.

Los jóvenes se separaron al instante, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el consejero que había entrado a la habitación ya había visto unos pocos segundos de aquel "espectáculo" y como evidencia los dos estaban despeinados, con los labios colorados y con la respiración algo agitada.

El consejero, al entrar a la habitación y observar esas características se quedó inmóvil, nunca pensó que algo como eso pudiera pasar y menos si se trataba de Blaine.

A los pocos segundos se acordó de la razón por la que estaba buscando a Kurt. Aclaró su garganta y cerró los ojos para poder armar las oraciones correctamente "Lamento interrumpir pero Sr. Hummel necesito hablar con usted."

"Emm…Claro, no hay problema." Dijo en la medida que se peinaba con la mano el cabello con las mejillas rojas y se levantaba de la cama y bajaba la pequeña escalera para poder seguir al hombre con anteojos hasta su oficina.

Una vez que se sentaron el hombre mayor comenzó a hablar, ahora con las ideas y palabras más claras "Sr. Hummel no ha venido mucho últimamente y sabe que tiene que venir a mi oficina dos veces por semana ¿Alguna razón en especial para que no lo haya hecho?"

"No…es que solo…he estado muy distraído últimamente, no pensé que la vida aquí fuera aquí fuera tan entretenida." Dijo sinceramente con una gran sonrisa.

"Ya veo, bueno, tendremos que recuperar las dos sesiones hoy."

La cara del castaño se transformó inmediatamente en tan solo unos pocos segundos "Pero ¿Ahora? ¿No podría ser otro día?"

"Es que, Sr. Hummel, estamos muy atrasados, debió haber venido la semana pasada."

El chico bajó un poco la vista, le daba vergüenza haber sido impuntual y tener que pasar dos horas con el consejero cuando las podía estar pasando con Blaine "Entiendo."

"Perfecto, entonces… ¿A qué se refiere usted con que las cosas aquí son interesantes?"

* * *

Blaine se quedó algo avergonzado al ser descubierto de esa forma ¿Lo que había hecho le traería consecuencias?

Ya no importaba, lo único que ocupaba su mente en ese momento eran los dulces labios y la suave piel del castaño.

Y continuaba allí parado enfrente de aquella cama, todo era tan irreal, lo recordaba y parecía la vida de otra persona, como si estuviera recordando una película.

Se llevó algunos dedos y con ellos toco sus labios y ¡Oh definitivamente había pasado! Tenía aquellos labios marcados en los suyos y aquella marca no se iría fácilmente, el morocho esperaba que no se fueran nunca.

Mientras él continuaba sumergido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos de hace algunos minutos un golpe en la puerta lo hizo despertar de su transe pegando un pequeño salto. Giró para ver quién era y sonrió enormemente al ver a Santana en la puerta.

"Blaine lo lamento, lo arruiné todo." Dijo la chica sintiéndose fatal, sin poder ver al morocho a los ojos, buscando un lugar donde pudiera depositar su mirada.

"¿Por qué me pides disculpas?" Preguntaba el chico con preocupación y curiosidad, estaba totalmente perdido.

"Porque no pude detener al cuatro ojos ese por más tiempo."

"Oh Santana no pasa nada, enserio, desearía que no hubiera aparecido pero las cosas se dieron igual." Dijo con una amplia sonrisa que por más que intentara no la podría borrar nunca.

La chica abrió los ojos a más no poder llena de emoción y felicidad "¿Qué pasó?" Dijo cerrando la puerta tras ella y acercándose al chico.

"Le dije TODO lo que sentía y me besó y Santana, no puedo ser más feliz, me siento liberado por haberme sacado un gran peso de encima y el que él me corresponda me hace sentir aún mejor."

Santana tomó sus manos y las apretó ligeramente expresando toda la felicidad que sentía por ambos "Hay Blaine, enserio me siento muy feliz por ustedes, hacen una hermosa pareja juntos… ¿Dónde está el pálido afortunado? No me digas que se lo llevó el cuatro ojos."

Blaine soltó una risa algo silenciosa y le respondió "Gracias Santana. No le digas así, tiene un nombre y si, tenía que hablar algo con él."

"Pero al tener el nombre Marvin yo preferiría que me llamaran cuatro ojos y si él se llevó a Kurt para hablar tenemos un serio problema porque estará con él por horas."

La cara de Blaine se transformó en una as seria al pensar "Tenemos que hacer algo, no me quedan muchas horas, hoy tengo que hacer muchas cosas."

"Deja que de esta me ocupo yo." Dijo la chica con una sonrisa pícara y desapareció de la habitación.

Santana caminó hasta la sala donde decía que era la oficina del consejero, se tomó unos segundos para recordar sus primeros días internada para que algunas lágrimas aparecieran y abrió aquella puerta violentamente causando un gran ruido cuando ésta golpeó contra la pared.

Lo que hizo que los hombres de la habitación giraran sus cabezas inmediatamente y le prestaran su total atención a la chica.

"Srita. López ¿Qué ocurre?" Dijo el hombre con anteojos parándose rápidamente de su silla.

"Es que…yo…necesito alguien con quien hablar urgente, es que…" Y la chica comenzó a "llorar".

"Claro, claro, por favor siéntese. Sr. Hummel continuamos mañana."

Santana se sentó y comenzó a decir cosas que no sentía y que no le pasaban creando una historia lo suficientemente larga para que sus dos amigos tuvieran privacidad y tiempo para hablar.

El castaño fue corriendo a su habitación donde encontró a Blaine sentado en la cama de Santana, cuando se vieron ambos sonrieron y caminaron hasta la mitad de la habitación para abrazarse.

"¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?" Preguntó Kurt con algo de miedo en su voz.

"¿Con nosotros? ¿A qué te refieres?"

"Ahora que el Sr. Lauper sabe lo que pasa entre nosotros."

"No lo sé, no sé si está permitido o no y la verdad es que no me importa ahora." Dijo el morocho tomando con su mano la barbilla del otro chico y así levantando su cara para mirarlo a los ojos por unos minutos para luego besarlo lentamente con todo el cariño que sentía por él.

A los minutos se separaron y juntaron sus frentes para tener un tiempo para respirar.

"Debo irme." Dijo Blaine en un susurro.

"Ojalá pudieras quedarte." Dijo el castaño cerrando los ojos para no permitir que se le escapara ninguna lágrima.

Blaine acarició su mejilla en círculos para tranquilizarlo "Yo también quisiera eso pero no puedo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero mañana me tendrás aquí como todos los días, no te vas a poder librar de mi tan fácilmente."

Kurt rió y se despidieron con un beso. El castaño sonrió, hizo una nota mental de agradecer a Santana, subió la pequeña escalera y se quedó dormido en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Blaine iba caminando con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara por los pasillos, despidiéndose de enfermeras y doctores que se encontraba en el camino, pensando en formas de agradecer a Santana lo que había hecho por él. Cuando de repente vio al Sr. Lauper. Lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa pero el otro hombre se acercó a él seriamente.

"Blaine, debemos hablar."

* * *

Buuueno, quiero saber que les pareció porque escribir este capitulo me gusto bastante.

No pude subir antes porque me pasaron ochenta mil cosas que no voy a explicar porque si no, no termino de escribir nunca mas.

Si me sobra tiempo actualizo Recuerdos en Blanco y Negro, ahora me tengo que ir a hacer cosas del colegio y si no me alcanza el tiempo lo voy a hacer durante la semana :D

Respuestas a comentarios:

Linis93: Perdón por cortártelo siempre así :_

Elbereth3: Jajaja voy a seguir siendo mala :P

Gabriela C: Perdón por hacerte esperar, espero que te haya gustado.

Gracias a los que leen, comentan, siguen y le dan favorito a esta fic!

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	11. Cap11: Your Song

Cap.11: Your Song.

El morocho asintió con la cabeza y caminó detrás del Sr. Lauper, que lo guió hasta su oficina.

El hombre mayor no cambiaba su expresión de seriedad, cosa que le hizo imposible a Blaine adivinar la causa de sus repentinas ganas de hablar con él.

Al llegar, el dueño de la oficina cerró la puerta y se sentó en la silla detrás de su escritorio, el otro chico se quedó parado al lado de la otra silla que estaba del otro lado del mueble.

"Por favor Sr. Anderson siéntese."

"Claro." Respondió Blaine tratando de sonar calmado.

"Sr. Anderson no le quiero quitar mucho tiempo, seguramente que tiene muchas cosas que hacer así que para ir al grano solo le diré que me quedé muy sorprendido de su comportamiento hoy con el Sr. Hummel."

El otro chico sintió una punzada en su pecho. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos y apretó la mandíbula suponiendo lo peor y preparándose para el gran golpe que sabía que iba a doler.

"Como usted bien debe saber Sr. Anderson" Continuó el hombre con anteojos "Solo se permite una relación profesional entre los pacientes y los empleados. Ahora bien le doy la oportunidad de que me explique esta situación."

Al principio, Blaine comenzó a ordenar palabras y a elegir las adecuadas para que no lo echaran, pero a los pocos minutos decidió que no quería ocultar lo que sentía y que no tenía ningún objetivo hacerlo "Yo lo amo" Dijo sin pensarlo ni un minuto más y sintió que no podía dar marcha atrás, era demasiado tarde, así que continuó "Sr. Lauper yo amo a Kurt. No fue mi intención, solo sucedió, llegué a conocerlo y comprendí que es una persona graciosa, dulce e inteligente y tantas cosas más que me podría pasar horas. Pero nuestra relación no afecta nada, se lo aseguro."

"Claro que afecta ya que seguramente le presta más atención a sus necesidades que a los otros pacientes y no quiero recibir quejas Sr. Anderson y tiene que entender que las reglas en este establecimiento son así y si no le gusta o no las respeta me veo obligado a despedirlo."

"¿Despedirme?" Preguntó el morocho con dolor en su voz y con los ojos demasiado llorosos. Sentía con si le estuvieran por sacar un brazo o una parte de su cuerpo.

"La verdad es que no esperaba tener que despedirlo. En el segundo día de trabajo usted me demostró ser una persona de confianza y responsable pero ahora me demostró que no era tan así como yo pensaba. Enserio lo lamento porque realmente lo aprecio pero esas son las reglas y también lamento informarle que mañana es su último día aquí."

Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar rápidamente por las mejillas del otro chico sin control. Había perdido una parte importante en su vida y temía que por esa pérdida también pudiera perder a Kurt, cosa que resultaba más doloroso que cualquier otra cosa.

Luego de unos minutos, asintió lentamente con la cabeza "Gracias Sr. Lauper, nos vemos mañana." Y sin más palabras se retiró del lugar y volvió a su casa.

Al llegar a su habitación se desmoronó en su cama permitiendo que todas las lágrimas salieran, no podía creer que todo lo que había creado en varios días se fuera a terminar mañana, que todo lo vivido quedara solamente en su memoria y no se pudiera repetir.

Pero por un momento un pensamiento lo golpeó: mañana sería su último día. Razón por la que debía ser un día que ninguno de los dos pudiera olvidar. Con esa idea en mente se durmió, su cabeza no daba para otra cosa, no podía estudiar.

* * *

El sol molestaba sus ojos, todo se sentía tan tranquilo y cómodo que no se quería levantar de la cama. Luego de estar allí unos minutos recordó su tarea importante para aquel día y de un salto se levantó de la cama, se bañó, se cepilló los dientes, se cambió de ropa, agarró sus llaves y su guitarra y se fue.

Entró y lo primero que hizo fue girar para hablar con la recepcionista "Hola Carito."

"Hola Blaine" Saludó la chica pálida con cabello rubio y largo "¿En qué te puedo ayudar?"

"Bueno, solo quería avisarte que me voy a llevar un rato a Kurt Hummel." Dijo con una tranquila y amplia sonrisa.

"De acuerdo, déjame ver unas cosas." Dijo mientras tecleaba algo en el teclado de la computadora. "Perfecto, acuérdate de que tienen que volver a las 19:00"

"Si, muchas gracias Caro, con permiso." Y con eso dio media vuelta y fue hasta una de las habitaciones.

*Toc toc*

"¿Quién es?" Preguntó una voz de chica.

"Santana, soy Blaine."

A los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió lo suficiente como para que la chica dejara ver su cara.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué tan temprano?" Preguntó la chica bastante confundida.

"No puedo responderte eso ahora pero necesito llevarme a Kurt un minuto, es urgente."

"Se está lavando los dientes así que mientras espero una explicación."

"Ya te dije, me lo voy a llevar, después te explico por qué. Sólo déjame pasar ¿Si?"

La chica suspiró, rodó los ojos y abrió la puerta enteramente en la medida que decía resignada "Bien." Volvió a cerrar la puerta y fue a hacerse la cama mientras que el morocho fue a tocar la puerta del baño.

"Santana es mi turno, ya estuviste como dos horas en el baño ¿No es suficiente?" Dijo el chico con la boca llena de pasta dental.

El otro chico del otro lado de la puerta se rio silenciosamente y dijo "No soy Santana, soy Blaine, quiero llevarte a un lugar."

El castaño rápidamente se terminó de lavar los dientes, se secó las manos y la boca con la toalla y abrió la puerta y con una cara llena de sorpresa preguntó "¿Qué?"

"No puedo explicarlo ahora pero ya pedí el permiso para llevarte a un lugar, más tarde volveremos." Respondió apresuradamente Blaine mientras le tomaba la mano a Kurt y lo dirigía hasta la puerta.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué tienes una guitarra? ¿A dónde vamos?"

"Ya lo verás. Adiós Santana." Se despidió con un grito al salir por la puerta de la habitación.

"¡Adiós! ¡Que se diviertan!"

El chico pálido no paró de hacer preguntas desde que habían salido de rehabilitación y estaban en el auto hace casi media hora. Blaine manejaba tranquilamente tratando de ignorar aquellas preguntas porque si las respondía el chico se iba a poner mal y no quería arruinar aquel momento.

"Solo espera ¿Si? Te diré todo lo que quieras saber al llegar al lugar."

El otro chico suspiró agotado pero asintió con la cabeza resignándose.

Luego de unos veinte minutos habían llegado a un campo lleno de flores de todos los colores que juntos formaban un hermoso y dulce aroma. Había pocos árboles muy altos y con muchas hojas y todo lo que había era eso, flores, pasto y árboles. Blaine se bajó del auto y trotó para abrir la puerta del lado de Kurt para que él bajara y luego abrió una de las puertas de atrás para agarrar una mochila que llevó en la espalda.

Kurt seguí sintiéndose confundido pero ya no hacía más preguntas, las haría luego. En ese momento se vio cautivado por la hermosura del lugar, solo cerró los ojos y levantó su cabeza para disfrutar del contacto que le brindaban los rayos del sol con su piel.

Luego de unos minutos Blaine le tomó la mano y caminaron hasta la sombra de un árbol, allí el morocho tiró la manta sobre el pasto y se sentaron sobre ella y dela mochila sacó comida y bebida para ambos. Comieron en silencio disfrutando de la compañía del otro y cada detalle de aquel hermoso lugar.

Cuando terminaron Kurt vio el mejor momento para lanzarle todas las preguntas, pero Blaine se dio cuenta de esto ya que el otro chico lo estaba mirando fijamente esperando a que terminara de guardar las cosas, así que sacó su guitarra antes de que el otro chico pudiera abrir la boca y comenzó a tocar algunas notas para después cantar.

"_**It's a little bit funny this feeling inside**__**  
**__**I'm not one of those who can easily hide**__**  
**__**I don't have much money but boy if I did**__**  
**__**I'd buy a big house where we both could live**__**If I was a sculptor, but then again, no**__**  
**__**Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show**__**  
**__**I know it's not much but it's the best I can do**__**  
**__**My gift is my song and this one's for you.**__**"**_

La cara del chico pálido se relajó y maldijo a las preguntas por querer arruinar tan hermoso momento. Solo se olvidó de ellas y miró cada movimiento del otro chico mientras cantaba.

"_**And you can tell everybody this is your song**__**  
**__**It may be quite simple but now that it's done**__**  
**__**I hope you don't mind**__**  
**__**I hope you don't mind that I put down in words**__**  
**__**How wonderful life is while you're in the world**__**I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss**__**  
**__**Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross**__**  
**__**But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song**__**  
**__**It's for people like you that keep it turned on**__**.**__**"**_

Las mejillas del castaño se ruborizaron por la tensión que estaba recibiendo, es que no estaba acostumbrado a que le pasaran esas cosas, se sentía tan frágil, tan pequeño…pero al mismo tiempo tan bien.

"_**So excuse me forgetting but these things I do**__**  
**__**You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue**__**  
**__**Anyway the thing is what I really mean**__**  
**__**Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen**__**And you can tell everybody this is your song**__**  
**__**It may be quite simple but now that it's done**__**  
**__**I hope you don't mind,**__**  
**__**I hope you don't mind that I put down in words**__**  
**__**How wonderful life is while you're in the world**__**.**__**"**_

El cantante no podía dejar de mirar al otro chico y de sonreírle tontamente. Con cada palabra que cantaba, cada verso de la canción quería demostrarle a Kurt lo que significaba para él y en su cara se daba cuenta de que lo estaba logrando.

"_**I hope you don't mind,**__**  
**__**I hope you don't mind that I put down in words**__**  
**__**How wonderful life is while you're in the world,**__**  
**__**while you're in the world.**__**"**_

"Eres muy importante para mi Kurt y yo-" No pudo terminar la frase porque el chico mencionado se había abalanzado sobre él para darle un gran y dulce beso.

"Lo se Blaine y tú significas muchísimo para mí también y te agradezco por hacerme sentir cosas que creía olvidadas, enserio, gracias." Dijo Kurt felizmente al separarse del otro chico. Pero al alejarse no vio una cara de felicidad como la que creía que iba a ver.

"¿Qué pasa Blaine? ¿Dije algo mal?"

"¡No! ¡Para nada, no! Es solo que tengo algo para decirte y no sé cómo."

"Bueno, trata de empezar por el principio." Dijo el castaño en tono de burla.

El morocho sonrió y suspiró "Ok…ayer… ¿Viste lo que pasó con el Sr. Lauper?"

"No me hagas acordar, justo ese momento tiene que interrumpir."

"Bueno…cuando me estaba yendo a mi casa me detuvo y me dijo que le explicara lo que había pasado y yo le dije lo que sentía por ti y él me dijo que no podía hacerlo porque no estaba permitido y…él…me despidió y hoy es mi último día."

* * *

Me siento muuuy mal al hacerles esto pero bueno.

Ultimamente se me complica escribir porque me distraigo mucho, estuve escribiendo el nuevo caitulo de Recuerdos en Blanco y Negro por 3 días! Y todavia no lo termino. Mil disculpas a todos y gracias por ser tan pacientes.

Yo quería que Kurt se escapara o algo así pero la ideóloga (? de la historia me lo prohibió y ayer me obligó a escribir así que acá esta, espero que les haya gustado.

Respuestas:

Adriana11: Sip, es muy lindo que esten juntos :3

Elbereth3: Jajaja si, a parte Kurt le tiene como un odio desde antes al Sr. "cuatro ojos" Lauper :P La verdad que si, se merece lo mejor.

Gabriela Cruz: Que bueno que te hiciste una cuenta! Gracias, yo extrañaba escribir! :D

Gracias a todos los que leen, le dan favorito, siguen y comentan esta fic!

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	12. Cap12: It Will Rain

Cap. 12: It Will Rain.

"¿Qué? Por favor dime que es una broma." Los ojos del castaño casi se le salían de su lugar, sentía que su corazón había dejado de latir y estaba totalmente paralizado como una piedra, lo único que pudo hacer con mucho esfuerzo fue decir aquellas pocas palabras.

Blaine solo lo miró con tristeza con los ojos llorosos y lentamente negó con la cabeza mirando el piso. Las lágrimas no tardaron mucho en caer y golpear sobre sus pantalones.

Luego de casi diez minutos sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban lentamente y como si fuera por instinto acomodó su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro del otro chico. Sus lágrimas se habían vuelto incontrolables en aquel punto y estaba mojando la remera de Kurt.

Lentamente el morocho se alejó del otro chico a medida que se secaba las lágrimas con las dos manos "Perdón, no quería arruinar tu uniforme."

"¿Enserio Blaine? Lo que menos me importa en este momento es mi uniforme que ya de por si está arruinado." Al otro chico se le escapó una pequeña risa, cosa que hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en la cara del castaño. Con su mano acarició suavemente su mejilla "Blaine no quiero que te vayas, no lo soportaría, eres la única razón por la que aguante tantos días en rehabilitación. No creo que pueda sin ti."

"Kurt prométeme que podrás ¿Si? Porque si no voy a estar preocupado todo el tiempo, no podría dormir con esa clase de preocupaciones."

"Blaine." El castaño no pudo decir nada mas, no le salían las palabras, las lágrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos pero ni una podía escapar por más de que el pálido lo quisiera. Así que después de unos minutos decidió otra manera de expresar lo que sentía.

"_**If you ever leave me, baby,  
Leave some morphine at my door  
'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
To realize what we used to have,  
We don't have it anymore.**__**"**_

Y eso era justamente lo que el chico de ojos azulados no quería hacer, no quería que todo lo que había pasado con aquel morocho fuera un triste recuerdo. Quería seguir sintiéndose feliz por mucho tiempo mas.

"_**There's no religion that could save me  
No matter how long my knees are on the floor  
So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'  
Will keep you by my side  
Will keep you from walkin' out the door.**__**"**_

El castaño haría cualquier cosa por pasar mas tiempo con el otro chico, haría hasta lo imposible y quizás no era fácil de decir pero de esta manera podía expresárselo.

"_**Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just let the clouds  
My eyes will do the same if you walk away  
Everyday, it will rain  
I'll never be your mother's favorite  
Your daddy can't even look me in the eye  
Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing  
Sayin there goes my little girl  
Walkin' with that troublesome guy**__**"**_

Serían tan oscuros los días sin Blaine que le daba un dolor en el pecho de tan solo imaginarse todo ese tiempo en su ausencia y aunque no conociera a sus padres como la canción decía se podía dar cuenta por lo que el morocho le contaba que ellos no estarían muy felices con él.

"_**But they're just afraid of something they can't understand  
Oooh well but little darlin' watch me change their minds  
Yea for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try  
I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
That'll make you mine**_

Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just let the clouds  
My eyes will do the same if you walk away  
Everyday, it will rain

_**"**_

Kurt agarró desesperadamente la mano del otro chico hacienda un poco y viéndolo fijamente a los ojos con una potencia en su voz de origen desconocido le cantó con desesperación y temor.

"_**Don't you say, Goodbye,  
Don't you say, goodbye  
I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
That'll make it right**_

Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just let the clouds  
My eyes will do the same if you walk away  
Everyday, it will rain

_**"**_

Al final de la canción la nariz y las mejillas del chico pálido se volvieron rojas. Respiró hondo para armarse de valor y hablar ya que se le dificultaba en ese estado ya que su boca había empezado a temblar a medida que nuevas lágrimas querían caer, sus ojos estaban fijos en la cara de Blaine, esperando que no fuera la última vez que lo fuera a ver.

Por otro lado, el morocho estaba inmóvil, petrificado, con la boca entreabierta, con la mirada fija en los labios del otro chico. No se había movido ni un centímetro.

"Por favor di algo Blaine." Dijo Kurt con un tono de desesperación en su voz.

Blaine de a poco se fue reincorporando a la situación, parpadeó un par de veces rápidamente y a los pocos minutos respondió "Lo lamento Kurt, es que nunca te había escuchado cantar, lo haces muy bien." El chico pálido se había quedado atónito, al otro chico lo habían despedido e iba a verlo muy pocas veces y a éste solo le sorprendía como cantaba.

Blaine, al darse cuenta de la expresión de Kurt rápidamente continuó diciendo "Pero no te preocupes, aunque me despidan iré todos los fines de semana y quizás como trabajé ahí me puedan habilitar verte algunos días de semana." Dijo con la mejor sonrisa que pudo encontrar en el momento mientras la sola idea de lo que había dicho le hacía doler el pecho.

"Blaine" Fue lo único que dijo el otro chico mientras se abalanzaba al morocho en un gran y necesitado abrazo en el que rompió en llanto.

Blaine solo acarició con su mano la espalda del castaño. Sinceramente no sabía qué hacer o que decir, no sabía cómo iba a seguir su relación. Pero de algo estaba completamente seguro, quería estar con Kurt y haría hasta lo imposible para conseguirlo.

Al principio no lo sintieron porque estaban muy ocupados en su relación pero pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer sobre ellos y se hacía más fuerte a cada segundo, pero no se movieron, no les importaba unas cuantas gotas.

* * *

Lo se, lo se...es muy corto, mil perdones, se los voy a compensar en el siguiente capítulo.

Pobre Kurt, se va a quedar solo :(

Les gustó la canción? Yo no la puedo dejar de escuchar, es hermosa. Esa y tambien la de When I Was You Man Como verán amo poco a Bruno Mars :D

Bueno...para los que leen Recuerdos en Blanco y Negro 493787680438634076 disculpas, estos días voy a subir el siguiente capitulo, voy a aprovechar ahora que recien hoy empezaron mis vacaciones :D Pero no lo voy a actualizar ni el Sabado ni el Domingo porque el Domingo es mi cumple :D y bueno, el Sabado tengo muchisimas cosas para hacer, pero quizas actualice No es lo que parece.

Respuestas a comentarios:

Gabriela Cruz: Pobre Kurt, está desesperado :/

Anderson-Criss: Gracias :D

Elbereth3: Por supuesto que no significa una separación (pobresitos si lo fuera), significa conflicto. Si, odio eterno a Lauper! Jajaja que bueno que te recuperaste :D

Gracias a todos los que leen, comentan, le dan favorito y siguen esta historia y a mi, significa mucho

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	13. Cap13: ¿Y si se olvida de mí?

Cap. 13: ¿Y si se olvida de mí?

Las lágrimas de Kurt se habían vuelto incontrolables. El castaño lo único que hacía era aferrarse a la remera del morocho y llorar sobre su hombro y no podía evitar hacerlo, no podía parar, por que el solo hecho de tener al otro chico lejos le dolía.

Blaine se había percatado de la lluvia que amenazaba en convertirse en tormenta pero parecía que Kurt estaba en su mundo y pensaba que era mejor dejar al chico descargarse.

A los pocos minutos Kurt sintió mucho frío y se preguntó cómo era posible si Blaine lo estaba abrazando. De repente se sintió mojado y con asombro levantó lentamente la cabeza y vio lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Solo lo impresionó porque no se había dado cuenta pero no era tan importante como las mil y un preguntas que tenía mezcladas en su cabeza.

"Blaine esto no significa que no nos veremos mas ¿Verdad?" El solo hecho de pensarlo hacia que el castaño tuviera un gusto amargo en la boca. Esas palabras eran horribles y esperaba con todo su corazón que la respuesta fuera un gran ´no´

Blaine se quedó unos minutos asombrado ¿Realmente el chico en frete suyo le preguntaba si se iban a volver a ver? ¿Cómo podría ser posible no verlo?

El morocho se había acostumbrado a ver la sonrisa del castaño todos los días, a escuchar su hermosa voz y su pálida y perfecta piel y el pensar en no ver o escuchar nada de esas cosas le dolía en el alma, simplemente no podría hacerlo.

"Claro que no Kurt, haré lo posible por verte seguido." En cuanto Kurt se tranquilizó un poco el morocho continuó hablando "Kurt…em…no es que no quiera hablar pero debemos irnos, no nos va a hacer bien pasar tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia."

El castaño asintió lentamente con la cabeza y se quedó unos segundos pensando mientras miraba la nada. Luego de otros segundos miró a Blaine a los ojos y sonrió para después acercarse a él y darle un beso en los labios. Lento, tierno, dulce. Y ahí estaba, Kurt Hummel había dado un beso bajo la lluvia, quizás parezca tonto para algunos pero ese era el sueño del chico, besar bajo la lluvia a la persona que ama como en las películas. Quizás para algunos sea cursi pero para él era simplemente perfecto y mágico. Y resultó ser así, mejor de lo que esperaba aunque las circunstancias no eran las mejores decidió olvidarse de ese tema por un momento y disfrutar del presente que era maravilloso.

El morocho lo rodeó por lo hombros con su brazo para caminar hasta el auto, al llegar Blaine prendió la calefacción, procurando que no hubiera sido él el culpable de una enfermedad en Kurt.

"¿Hay que volver ahora?" Preguntó en voz baja y miedo el castaño con ojos suplicantes.

El morocho tragó duro ¿Cómo se suponía que le iba a responder? ¿Como se suponía que le dijera que si era tiempo de volver? ¿Cómo se suponía que dejara al chico en rehabilitación y él volviera a su casa? ¿Cómo se suponía que viviría sin Kurt?

Finalmente con culpa y tristeza Blaine asintió con la cabeza lentamente y automáticamente lágrimas se le acumularon en los ojos.

El castaño giró su cabeza para ver por la ventana, quizás el viaje no sería tan doloroso si se distraía con algo. A los pocos minutos en los que Blaine se trató de contener, se secó algunas lágrimas y comenzó a manejar.

El viaje transcurrió en completo silencio, Blaine miraba la calle y Kurt por la ventana, los dos haciendo el mayor esfuerzo en concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera lo que acababa de pasar y lo que vendría en el futuro.

Cuando el auto se detuvo al llegar al destino ninguno dijo nada, ninguno movió ningún músculo. Ninguno sabía como continuar. Los dos querían que el tiempo se quedara así, para estar los dos juntos.

Después de unos minutos de haber llegado los dos se miraron a los ojos, sabían que sería doloroso despedirse con un beso o un abrazo (o con cualquier muestra de afecto) pero no lo podían evitar, no se verían por quien sabe cuánto tiempo después de haber pasado mucho tiempo juntos.

Blaine no lo soportó más y abrazó y besó a Kurt más de una vez. Ambos lloraban y querían que ese momento durara para siempre y que se terminara al mismo tiempo.

Finalmente, luego de casi media hora, Blaine soltó a Kurt prometiéndole antes de que se bajara del auto que lo visitaría lo más pronto que pudiera.

El castaño despidió con la mano a Blaine desde la puerta y al entrar sintió una puntada en el pecho, por lo que fue derecho a su habitación. Ni siquiera se sentía bien para subir los pocos escalones para subir a su cama o para bañarse y sacarse la ropa mojada. Solo se tapó y esperó a que el sueño lo venciera.

No le importaba si Santana después se enojaba con él por dormir en su cama o por mojarla o por no darle una explicación o no pedirle permiso, lo único que le importaba era la esperanza que tenía que el día siguiente fuera mejor.

* * *

Su cabeza daba vueltas, se bajó del auto y caminó mareado por la casa hasta llegar a su habitación y desplomarse en la cama.

Todo esto se sentí horrible, todo esto se sentía como una ruptura aunque el morocho estuviera bien consciente de que ese no era el caso.

Pero de todas formas sentía que el llanto y el dolor poco a poco se volverían sus amigas. Quizás lograría ver al castaño seguido pero ¿Eso qué? No sería lo mismo a lo que estaba acostumbrado todos los días.

Una de las cosas que más odiaba era que sabía que su mente lo haría sufrir porque le haría pensar en cosas como ¿Y si hay un nuevo asistente lindo? ¿Y si conoce un paciente? ¿Y si Chandler lo enamora? ¿Y si se olvida de mí?

* * *

Es muy cortito, lo se, perdon.

Y mil disculpas por tardar tanto, tengo que hacer muchas cosas y no me esta yendo muy bien en el colegio asi que tengo que estudiar bastante.

Hace mucho que no escribia y se siente bien volver a hacerlo :)

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo aunque es bastante triste :\

Respuestas a los comentariooooos:

Gabriela Cruz: Perdón por la tardanza. Bueno, Blaine va a ser tdo lo posible por seguir ayudando a Kurt.

Elbereth3: Uuuh, en este capitulo lloran mucho, espero que no hayas llorado tanto :P Jajaja, a veces me pasa que me pregunto como llegue a fangirlear tanto :P Te gusto la cancion? A mi me encanta :3

Gracias a todos los que leen, comentan, le dan favorito y siguen esta fanfic, significa mucho para mi :D

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	14. Cap14: Alone

Cap.14: Alone

Lo único que el chico quería hacer era apagar todas las luces, cerrar todas las persianas y quedarse en su cama hasta que llegara el fin de semana. Esa era su única motivación, el fin de semana, cuando por fin podría ver al esos rulos negros y esos ojos avellanas que tanto amaba. Pero el problema era que todavía faltaban 3 días ¡3 días! Eso era demasiado después de haber estado con el meses, las cosas no podrían ser fáciles de un día para el otro, muy a su pesar, tenía que esperar aunque pareciera un eternidad.

Sin intención alguna por levantarse aquella mañana agarró las sábanas y las llevó por encima de su cabeza, cubriéndola, no tenía ánimos para soportar el sol sobre su cara.

Sintió como la cama se movió un poco, luego se escucharon los gritos de una mujer.

_-Santana-_

Sip, su latina compañera de habitación lo estaba retando, seguramente por dormir en su cama y Dios lo ayudara si se daba cuenta que se había dormido mojado.

El chico pálido sabía lo que se le venía pero no le importaba, no hizo ningún sonido, ningún movimiento en un esfuerzo de demostrarle a la chica que estaba durmiendo. Claro que después de tantos gritos su intento fracasó.

Ella agarró las sábanas y las bajó de un tirón, destapándolo brutalmente, exponiéndolo al frío de aquella mañana.

La chica irradiaba furia, casi se podía notar cómo le salí humo por las orejas, pero su cara se transformó totalmente al ver la cara sin vida de Kurt. Sus ojos estaban irritados y algo rojos indicando que había estado llorando, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo "Kurt ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Santana preocupada.

_-Veamos: el único chico que le conté todo sobre mi, el que me amaba, el que yo amo, el que es hermoso, el que es tierno, romántico, gracioso, inteligente, comprensivo, caritativo, generoso se fue y tengo que esperar para verlo después de pasar cada segundo con él, así que se podría decir que mi vida es una mierda… ¿Eso se podría tomar como un sí?- _Pensó el chico en la cama. Sin poder evitarlo lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus ojos sin control. Porque, efectivamente sentía que su vida era una mierda, todo se venía abajo y se sentía mal por no poder hacer nada al respecto, se sentía impotente.

La joven se acercó con los brazos abiertos para envolver al chico en un gran y confortante abrazo, sea lo que sea que lo tenía así ella iba a estar para él para escucharlo y aconsejarlo, con su mano dibujó círculos en la espalda del chico pálido mientras éste se quedaba deshidratado minuto a minuto.

Cuando parecía que no tenía más lágrimas la chica rompió el silencio apartándose de Kurt para verlo a los ojos y secarle las lágrimas "¿Qué pasa Kurt?"

"Es que el Sr. Lauper despidió a Blaine porque nos vio besándonos, al parecer un empleado no puede tener una relación amorosa con un paciente…y…yo no sé qué hacer Santana, tengo que esperar al fin de semana y yo siento que no puedo esperar tanto, es una eternidad después de estar cada minuto con él. Lamento haberme dormido en tu cama, es que estaba cansado y triste y no quería ir a la mía" Dijo la última oración con algo de vergüenza porque no tenía porque dormir en una cama ajena cuando él tenía la suya.

La chica casi se ríe de la tonta disculpa de su amiga, pero contuvo la risa y permaneció seria, su amigo la necesitaba "Kurt, por favor, no seas tonto. No me puedo enojar con vos cuando estas así. Perdón te pido yo por gritarte" Cuando Kurt asintió con la cabeza la chica continuó "¿Se fue así de la nada sin despedirse?" Preguntó la morocha con enojo en su voz, si Blaine se había ido sin una explicación le cortaría la cabeza.

"No, ayer nos despedimos, me llevó a un lugar hermoso, lleno de flores. Nos sentamos bajo un árbol, armó un picnic y me cantó una hermosa canción y después me lo dijo. Fue como si tres baldes de agua fría y un piano me cayeran encima"

"Ese cuatro ojos bastardo de Lauper ¿No podía simplemente callarse la boca? ¿Qué le molesta? Quizás solo está enamorado de ti y no quiere que estés cerca de Blaine" Bromeó la chica en un intento de que el castaño riera.

Pero lo único que hizo Kurt fue mover un poco la boca en una mueca, era un intento de media sonrisa.

"Ya, enserio…lo lamento mucho Kurt, voy a hacer lo posible para que estos tres días se pasen volando ¿Si?"

El chico asintió con la cabeza sin muchas ganas, la verdad era que sentía que nada podría animarlo pero ¿Valía la pena intentarlo, no? "¿Puede ser mañana? Hoy no tengo ganas de hacer nada, me quiero quedar en la cama todo el día"

"Claro que puedes" Dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa mientras lo tapaba de nuevo, luego se cambió, se aseó y salió de la habitación para informar al Sr. Lauper que Kurt no se sentía muy bien y necesitaba reposo.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos en busca del Sr. Cuatro Ojos la latino no paró de maldecirlo en su mente _–Maldito homofóbico, seguramente es por eso que lo hizo, porque no le gustan los gays, algo tendré que hacer con él, quizás pueda suponer que está discriminando a Kurt por su sexualidad…eso le costaría caro…- _Una gran y malvada sonrisa se construyó en la cara de la chica _–Por otro lado, tengo que planear algo para estos tres días…hay estos dos…el trabajo que me dan…-_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, es cortito pero tenia que actualizarlo :P

Tengo que anunciar con mucho orgullo que esta fic y "No es lo que parece" cumplieron 5 meses ayer, significa mucho para mi :D

Bueno, mi compu está de vuelta así que voy a poder escribir mejor pero no pude subir muchos capitulos ultimamente porque se me vinieron todas las pruebas juntas pero bueno, siempre me voy a hacer un espacio para poder actualizar.

Si tienen tiempo empecé hace poco una nueva fic: Come Together, tiene 7 capitulos y a mi me gusta mucho :P

Respuestaaaaaaas:

Gabriela Cruz: Perdón pro tardar tanto :/

linis93: Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo :)

Elbereth3: Que lindo que hayas buscado la canción :3 A mi me encanta Muchas gracias :D

Klaineadiction: Muchisimas gracias :D

Gracias a tod s los que leen, le da favorito, siguen y comentan esta fic, son geniales :D

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	15. Cap15: Explicaciones

Cap. 15: Explicaciones.

El fin de semana no se hizo esperar, lo que significaba una cosa. Adam.

El rubio estaba esperando sentado en una mesa mientras enredaba sus dedos nerviosamente sobre dicho mueble mientras los segundos pasaban y las agujas se movían. El ruido de aquellas agujas resonaba en su cabeza haciendo eco.

Kurt tardaba ya media hora, algo andaba mal pero el rubio solo se quedó allí esperando, entreteniéndose con sus manos.

Veinte minutos después la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Kurt apareció, un diferente Kurt al que había visto hace una semana, pero de todas formas estaba emocionado de volver a verlo. Este era el momento.

Adam se paró de su silla y con una gran sonrisa y un cálido abrazo saludó al castaño.

"Kurt por fin te veo"

"Pasó una semana" Susurró el chico pálido a medida que se alejaba del abrazo para sentarse en una silla.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" Preguntó Adam imitando la acción del otro chico.

"Es que…no me sentía muy bien"

"¿Y estas mejor?"

"Supongo"

"Kurt, tengo que decirte algo importante" Dijo el rubio algo asustado a medida que cubría con su mano la del castaño, quien, al sentir aquella mano levantó la cabeza por la sorpresa.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Es que…yo…siempre fui tu amigo, siempre me tuviste en los tiempos difíciles y sabes que puedes contar siempre conmigo. Quizás siempre me has visto como un amigo durante todo este tiempo pero debe confesarte que yo te veo como más de un amigo Kurt…hace un buen rato…me interesas como más que un amigo" Y con la confesión fuera de su cuerpo Adam pudo respirar tranquilamente de nuevo. Cuando lo hizo se detuvo a ver la expresión de Kurt, fijándose si había un gesto que le diera una pista que describiera lo que pensaba.

Pero nada.

El castaño solo vio a su amigo a los ojos y lágrimas se agolparon en los suyos. Él debía saber la verdad.

"Las cosas son más complicadas de lo que imaginas, desde que estoy acá todo mi mundo se transformó radicalmente, yo...al principio estaba muy mal, estaba muy deprimido, obviamente me quería ir, pensaba que no iba a aguantar ni un día y luego…conocí a Santana que desde el primer momento fue amigable conmigo, aun cuando yo no lo merecía. Pero luego conocí a alguien"

Y ese momento fue en el que Adam sintió un pellizco en el estómago.

"Fue cuando lo conocí que me sorprendí que fuera tan amable con las personas, él siente una necesidad muy grande por ayudar a los demás que yo nunca tuve o no recuerdo haber tenido que…es inspirador, quiero ser como él cuando salga de aquí, quiero disfrutar ayudando a otras personas y porque ahora se fue yo…yo no puedo estar peor Adam. Yo quiero ser muy sincero contigo: la verdad es que estoy enamorado de él y lo extraño horrores y a ti siempre te vi y te veré como mi mejor amigo, realmente lo lamento"

El otro chico se quedó callado, tragó saliva y reflexionó por algunos minutos "Lo entiendo, pero piénsalo bien, yo puedo hacerte olvidarlo y quizás con el tiempo me puedas llegar a querer como lo quieres a él ahora, por favor Kurt solo quiero que me des una oportunidad, yo te puedo hacer muy feliz si me lo permites"

"Es que…no lo sé, tengo mucho miedo a poder olvidarme de él, no quiero olvidarlo, solo quiero que vuelva" Contestó el chico pálido a medida que dejaba que las lágrimas cayeran sin preocupación.

"¿Sabes lo que podemos hacer? Yo ahora me puedo ir, dejarte solo para que lo pienses y puedo volver mañana para escuchar tu decisión ¿Está bien?"

Algo dudoso el castaño asintió lentamente con la cabeza, que causó que una sonrisa creciera en el rostro de Adam, y con nada más que decir dicho chico se levantó y se fue después de despedirse de Kurt.

Realmente era una decisión difícil la que el chico debía tomar. Por un lado ansiaba con toda el alma que Blaine regresara y pudieran hablar por lo menos, pero por otra parte la espera dolía y tenía a un gran amigo que se ofrecía a aliviar ese gran dolor. No estaba seguro de que la segunda opción pudiera resultar pero valía la pena intentarlo ¿No? Además…si Blaine realmente se interesaba por él vendría a visitarlo…

Y así fue como Kurt se quedó horas pensando en esa misma silla mientras que al morocho no le iba nada bien.

"Mamá, papá tengo que decirles algo" Dijo algo nervioso y temeroso el morocho mientras demandaba atención en la mesa por parte de sus padres, que estaban prestándole atención a sus respectivos trabajos: la madre estaba firmando unos papeles mientras que su padre estaba mirando unos gráficos en la pantalla de su computadora portátil.

Como Blaine vio que sus intentos por llamarles la atención no había tenido resultado alguno simplemente dijo lo que quería decir "Voy a dejar de trabajar como voluntario en el centro de rehabilitación"

En ese instante ambos padres miraron a su hijo con una sonrisa, el padre fue el primero en hablar.

"Por fin, ese no era ningún trabajo hijo"

"Qué bueno que no tengas que volver a ese triste lugar" Agregó la mujer juntando sus manos.

"En realidad tengo que seguir yendo"

Las otras dos personas mayores fruncieron el ceño y la mujer preguntó "¿Pero no era que no trabajas más ahí? ¿Para qué tendrías que volver?"

El joven soltó un largo suspiro, era tiempo de las explicaciones "Es que…hace ya unos meses entró un nuevo paciente y me encariñé mucho con él y quiero visitarlo cada tanto para saber cómo le está yendo"

Las personas mayores se volvieron más frías de lo que ya estaban al principio de la charla _–Él, se ENCARIÑÓ con ÉL-_

Los padres de Blaine nunca habían digerido la noticia de la homosexualidad de su hijo y nunca lo harían, no se daban por vencido en el hecho de los gustos de su hijo, pensaban que si pasaba tiempo suficiente con una chica tarde o temprano se enamoraría de una y dejaría todas esas locuras de que le gustan los hombres. Y aunque su hijo nunca había traído una mujer a la casa los Anderson no perdían las esperanzas, nunca sería demasiado tarde.

"Blaine no me parece correcto que sigas yendo" Dijo la mujer con un tono frío.

"¿Por qué?"

"Tu madre tiene razón" Dijo el hombre mayor elevando la voz "No queremos que pases un segundo más allí, es mejor que te dediques a tus estudios y te vuelvas un abogado"

"Ambos saben que la abogacía no es lo mismo"

"Siempre dices lo mismo, que ni la abogacía ni las mujeres son lo tuyo pero tarde o temprano te darás cuenta hijo que eso no es verdad, ya lo verás" Dijo tranquilamente la mujer tratando de sonar maternal, pero sin lograrlo en lo más mínimo.

"No son lo mío porque simplemente no son lo mío, no voy a cambiar mis gustos, para que les quede bien claro: ME GUSTA LA MÚSICA Y LOS HOMBRES" Y con eso el morocho furioso se levantó de su silla y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :D Buuu que pasara? D:

Ya quiero terminar una de mis fics así tengo que actualizar menos porque tengo poco tiempo a veces porque tengo que estudiar bastante ultimamente :/ Como ahora -.- En fin...

Respuestaaas:

Elbereth3: Veo si incluyo a Santana en el siguiente capítulo, tiene que cobrar venganza.

Gabriela Cruz: Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

Gracias a tooood s l s que leen, comentan, le dan favorito y siguen esta historia, son lo mejor :3

Dejen sus reviews! :D


End file.
